VUELVE A MÍ
by xkagome
Summary: La vida parece no tener sentido cuando pierdes a la persona que más amas. Pero a veces, el destino juega con tus sentimientos hasta que logra su cometido. Continuación Diciéndote Adiós. UA FINAL. CAPÍTULO 15: VUELVE A MÍ.
1. Recuerdos

**"Vuelve a Mí"**

Kagome- 

**Capítulo 1: "Recuerdos"**

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte cuando los pájaros comenzaron a cantar. Las flores se abrieron mostrando sus magníficos colores y las mariposas que antes estaban escondidas, ahora salían al exterior sin temor alguno. La mañana era fresca y el viento soplaba suavemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces para recobrar su vista en totalidad. Se levantó perezosa y observó todo a su alrededor. Vaya que el lugar era hermoso. Estiró sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección al río. El agua sumamente cristalina se veía agradable y llena de peces buscando comida.

Se agachó junto a la orilla apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo y tomando con ambas manos un poco de agua que llevó a su rostro. Se quitó los zapatos y las medias y metió ambos pies en el agua y los sacudió levemente formando pequeñas ondas que luego se agrandaban. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos buscando un momento de paz para poder sentirse mejor. Peinó sus cabellos con una mano y luego los mojó delicadamente dejándole así, pequeñas gotas sobre él.

- Oye... ¿qué estás haciendo sola tan temprano?-

Una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su vista hacia la procedencia de la voz y lo vio. Él estaba parado detrás suyo. Sus cabellos plateados caían sobre sus hombros siguiendo camino por su espalda, haciendo contraste con su piel levemente bronceada, su haori rojo se veía un tanto desordenado, tal vez porque estuvo durmiendo, pensó. Sus orejas se movían levemente ante cualquier sonido y sus ojos dorados la observaban fijamente. Se sonrojó ante esa mirada y volvió dirigir su vista hacia el lago.

- Kagome... aún no me respondes-

- Solo... pensaba- Musitó.

Él se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos y piernas. Miró de reojo el perfil de la chica. Sus cabellos azabaches un tanto mojados caían delicadamente hasta su cintura, sus ojos castaños parecían estar perdidos en algún lugar del agua, como si estuvieran siguiendo una especie de aventura. Aspiró su aroma tan dulce, el que siempre lo volvía loco, era tan agradable de sentir. La observó nuevamente, su piel solía ser pálida con un pequeño rosado en sus mejillas, pero por el contrario, esta vez se veía más bronceada por las largas caminatas al sol. Kagome levantó la vista repentinamente y dirigió sus ojos hacia el chico.

- Mmm... ¿y tú? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Preguntó.

- ¡Ash!... tu aroma te delata... además, cuando desperté no estabas ahí-

- Ya veo... eres muy guardián Inuyasha... deberías preocuparte menos- Rió la chica ante la respuesta del hanyou.

- ¡No entiendo de que te ríes! A mí, no me resulta gracioso- Reprochó furioso al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

- ¡No te pongas así! ¡Ay! eres tan malhumorado... -

- ¡Yo no soy malhumorado!... -

Kagome se acercó hasta él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Inuyasha se sonrojó ante tal acción y desvió la mirada levantándose de golpe. Kagome lo miró risueña y llevó una mano a sus labios.

- Es hora de irnos... - Dijo un poco nervioso.

- Sí-

Kagome se levantó e intentó ponerse los zapatos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien la tomó por la cintura. De pronto se vio cara a cara con el rostro de Inuyasha mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba detrás de él.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces?... - Preguntó nerviosa.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Si espero a que termines anochecerá!- Dijo riendo.

Pasaron el viaje hablando y riendo ante cada ocurrencia del chico. Los dos regresaron a la aldea sonriendo y burlándose entre ellos.

&&&&&&&&

Una lágrima cayó repentinamente al recordar todos aquellos momentos juntos. Ya pasaban dos años desde aquella vez. Kagome, estaba débil tras un gran disgusto que había tenido al enterarse que Naraku había matado a su padre, después de que ella lo encontró gravemente herido. Tras tres días de inconsciencia total, Kagome despertó pero una nueva batalla con Naraku se liberó. Era imposible vencerlo, pero Kagome juntando todas sus fuerzas intentó purificarlo, sabiendo que estas no eran suficientes dado a su estado de su salud, sumó la fuerza pura de su propia vida para purificarlo completamente. Ella murió en aquella batalla junto con el resplandor de la perla de Shikon que desapareció con su cuerpo.

- Inuyasha... tenemos un trabajo, vamos-

La voz de un hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su vista hacia aquella persona y vio como un hombre de cabello corto y coleta se acercaba a él junto con una mujer de cabellos castaños que llevaba en su mano un boomerang gigante.

- Miroku... yo... no voy a ir... quiero estar solo, al menos hoy- Musitó.

- No puedes estar así para siempre- Dijo la joven de cabellos castaños- yo también... extraño mucho a Kagome, pero... no podemos hacer nada... si ella eligió que eso era lo mejor, pues... hay que aceptar lo que decidió-

- Sango, tú no entiendes... me siento tan culpable, yo... jamás debí haber permitido que ella hiciera algo, tendría que haber destruido a Naraku, aún cuando tuviera a Kikyo... Kikyo... ya estaba muerta, su único camino era el descanso eterno, sin embargo Kagome... estaba viva, murió... por mis descuidos, otra vez sucedió lo mismo- Comentó mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más.

- Culparnos ahora no devolverá a la vida a la srta. Kagome, fue un error, que todos cometimos... podría haber abierto mi agujero negro, pero tenía miedo a los insectos-

- Es cierto, yo podría haber atacado sin importar que Kojaku estuviera ahí, pero me importó más su vida... - Acotó Sango- pero todos tuvimos miedo... -

- ¡¡Pero no entienden!! ¡¡Kagome confiaba en mí!! No en tí Sango, ni tampoco en tí Miroku, ella confiaba en que yo la iba a proteger, que iba a permanecer a su lado, pero le fallé... - Gritó- yo se lo prometí... y le fallé... - las últimas palabras fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño sollozo que hace bastante quería dejar salir.

Desde que Kagome había muerto, nadie había vuelto a hablar de ella jamás. Tan solo permanecía en los pensamientos de cada uno. Sango y Miroku, percibían que Inuyasha pensaba cada momento en ella, pero por más que quisieran decirle algo, no sabían que. Era muy difícil para el hanyou y ellos lo sabían. Ambos habían compartido demasiado tiempo juntos y muchas cosas, que jamás iban a poder reemplazarse por nada.

- Inuyasha, el tiempo no puede volverse atrás por más que queramos... es algo que debemos asumir, no podemos hacer nada más- Dijo Miroku mirando como Inuyasha se mantenía en silencio.

- Ya lo sé... - Susurró- eso... lo sé-

Bajó del árbol al que estaba subido y como hacía todas las tardes iba al árbol sagrado. Ellos ya conocían su rutina. Iba a verla al menos cuatro veces en el día, por más que hubieran pasado dos años, él no dejaba de quererla y mucho menos olvidarla. Lo observaron irse con tristeza. Ellos debían ir a hacer su trabajo. Los monstruos se hicieron más frecuentes en las aldeas después de la muerte de Naraku, por eso, ellos mismos se había encargado de destruir y derrotar a cada uno de ellos. Pero para Inuyasha, todo era mucho más difícil, desde que Kagome no estaba con él.

- Excelencia... ¿cree que deberíamos hacer algo?- Preguntó la joven exterminadora observándolo.

- No Sango, lo único que nos queda... es esperar a que Inuyasha, pueda asumirlo... -

- Pero... ya han pasado dos años, y aún así... todo sigue igual-

- Lo sé, pero hay que darle tiempo-

Miroku se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sango se disponía a seguirlo cuando de repente una voz la detuvo. Esta era dulce y suave, rápida como una brisa y muy acompasada.

- No te preocupes Sango, todo va a estar bien-

Ladeó el rostro para ver quién había dicho eso. Su voz sonaba igual a la de Kagome. Por un momento pudo sentir aquella presencia tan característica de su amiga, pero luego vio como todo aquello que la rodeaba desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una tenue imagen se vio en el interior del bosque. Aquella figura, era la de una mujer joven con pelo largo hasta la cintura color azabache, un uniforme escolar, ojos color castaños con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, su piel era pálida con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas y en su cuello, llevaba una resplandeciente perla de un color púrpura perfecto. Esta le sonrió dulcemente y la saludó con la mano, luego de unos instantes desapareció.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Bueno, no podía dejarlas con la muerte de Kagome, la verdad, yo tampoco quería que mi Inuyasha lindo se quedara solo. Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. La verdad me costaba mucho pensar como debería empezar, ¿Y qué mejor manera que un recuerdo?.

Chicas me voy despidiendo. Dejen reviews! Nos estamos viendo en el 2do. Cap!

Besos!

Gracias!

_**Kagome-**_


	2. Queriendo verte otra vez

**Capítulo 2: "Queriendo verte otra vez"**

Las hojas del árbol se movían delicadamente. Algunas caían sobre el suelo mientras que otras sobre su cabeza. Los pájaros no cantaban en ese sector del bosque, al parecer, ellos también extrañaban aquella presencia. El viento soplaba suave y el sol se veía cálido. Era un día muy hermoso a pesar de todo.

Él se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra del enorme árbol. A su lado, yacía una pequeña lápida. Esta estaba bien decorada y llena de flores frescas. Siempre se encargaba de ponerle nuevas cuando las demás se secaban. Aún recordaba cuanto le gustaban las flores a ella, especialmente las de colores.

- Ahh... es un bonito día ¿no lo crees Kagome?-

Un silencio fue la única respuesta. Bajó la vista un poco turbado. Era horrible aquella sensación de soledad que sentía en esos momentos.

_**Esta sensación tiembla como una flor que nunca se marchita**_

_**no importa cuanto tiempo**_

_**las estaciones giren y cambien los colores**_

_**Yo pienso en ti.**_

- ¡¡Inuyasha mira¡Allá! Que hermoso es... - Comentó Kagome mientras que señalaba la punta nevada del monte Fuji.

- Si, así es... ¿qué acaso en tu época no se puede ver?-

- Oh, sí... es solo que... los árboles y la pureza de este lugar son ideales para observarlo... a veces me gustaría que mi familia pudiera apreciar esto... - Dijo en un susurro.

Inuyasha la observó divertido mientras que la chica estiraba su brazo y abría su mano tratando de tocar aquel monte inalcanzable. De pronto se sintió en los fuertes brazos del hanyou. Inuyasha comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, saltando cuanta cosa se cruzara en su camino. Kagome se abrazó a su cuello para no perder el equilibrio, aunque sabía que él jamás la dejaría caer. Al cabo de unas horas se encontraban arriba del monte Fuji. Los árboles se veían pequeños desde donde estaban. Sus puntas nevadas se alzaban a lo alto, aunque no lo suficiente. El invierno ya estaba en todo Japón, tanto en la época de Kagome como en la de Inuyasha. El cielo color gris plomo hacia un hermoso contraste con la punta nevada del monte. Las elevaciones rocosas cubiertas de nieve se veían soñadoras, casi imposibles. La majestuosidad de aquella maravilla no se apreciaba en ningún otro lado. En su época muy difícilmente podía verse con claridad.

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Es... hermoso... - Ladeó el rostro y se acercó hacia él. Lo abrazó fuertemente apegándose a su cuerpo y escondiendo parte de su rostro en su pecho- gracias-

Inuyasha la observó detenidamente y luego de unos segundos correspondió su abrazo sintiendo la leve respiración de la chica y los fuertes latidos de los corazones de ambos.

- Hace frío... ¿no crees?- Dijo ella risueña.

- Tal vez, si quieres podemos bajar-

- Mmm... prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, no podrán hacer esto cuando esté en mi época, después de todo... no es igual a la tuya... - Comentó.

Inuyasha sonrió y la atrajo más a él, abrazándola fuertemente. No había mejor sensación que tenerla entre sus brazos. Junto a él.

_**Las palabras cantarán juntas en una tranquila melodía**_

_**todo lo que necesito eres tú a mi lado**_

_**para mantener tus ojos sonriendo**_

_**En esta noche las estrellas del crepúsculo están, pero invisibles.**_

Aquel recuerdo se coló en su mente. ¡Qué bien que la pasaban juntos!. Extrañaba aquella sonrisa llena de vida que solía darle Kagome. Nunca había sido tan feliz como lo fue con ella. Nuevamente sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus dorados ojos. Todo esto era una tortura. Si tan solo la hubiera protegido en aquel momento...

- ¡¡¿Por qué Kagome¡¡¿Por qué?!!- Gritó golpeando el piso- ¡¿acaso no estabas feliz a mi lado¡¿No me amabas¿Por qué hiciste eso?... -

Aquellas palabras vinieron nuevamente a su mente. Antes de que ella se fuera de ese mundo, antes de que todo terminara, Kagome volteó a verlo, con sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, él pudo verlas... además pudo sentir aquel dolor que estaba pasando por el corazón de la sacerdotisa en ese momento.

_**Tu amor esta vivo en mi cada día**_

_**Por amor, tú estas a mi lado cada día.**_

- Esto es todo... Inuyasha... gracias... tal vez... nos veamos... en alguna ocasión-

Su corazón se oprimió ante aquellas palabras. ¿Cuando¿Cuándo volverían a verse?. Bajó la vista derrotado, lleno de tristeza y odio hacia él mismo.

- Al menos... me hubieras dejado morir contigo... me hubieras permitido estar nuevamente a tu lado-

En esa ocasión él había intentado acabar con su propia vida. Desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero y la colocó apuntando a su cuerpo. Estaba seguro que esa era la mejor forma de volver a verse, de estar juntos una vez más. De pronto una mano lo detuvo, alguien estaba a su lado observando lo que iba a hacer.

Kagome colocó una mano sobre la espada bajándola y él la observó casi hipnotizado.

- Ka... Kagome... déjame... quiero estar contigo y esta es la única manera de volver a vernos-

- Inuyasha... te aseguro... que pronto nos encontraremos... -

¿Por qué ella no había permitido que él se matara en ese momento¿Qué quiso decir con esas palabras?. Ella ya está muerta, si él no muere sería imposible volver a verse. No quería vivir si ella no estaba a su lado.

- Tu dijiste... tu me prometiste... ¡¡¡qué permanecerías siempre a mi lado!!!- Gritó rompiendo en llantos una vez más.

_**Tú reservada facilidad, hace que incluso los recuerdos tristes queden atrás.**_

_**Juguetonamente sobre el soplo de una suave y amistosa brisa**_

_**Fluyendo en el viento, una resplandeciente visión**_

**_Tú me capturaste._**

- ¿Por qué Kagome?... ¿cuándo... volveremos a vernos?- Musitó mientras que una suave brisa mecía sus cabellos.

Continuará...


	3. Un día de tristeza

**Capítulo 3: "Un día de tristeza"**

El cielo estaba gris y todo se veía muy solitario. Las hojas se movían levemente mientras que se notaba claramente que iba a llover. La aldea se encontraba repleta de personas que entraban a sus casas para poder refugiarse, mientras que algunos niños salían a recibir gustosos las primeras gotas de la lluvia. El calor se hacía insoportable últimamente y la gente estaba sofocada ante tal tiempo. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la aldea, primero como una suave brisa, hasta que todo se convirtió en una tormenta. Ya no se escuchaba más sonido que el de la lluvia caer. Los pájaros volaron a sus refugios y los demás animales corrieron a sus cuevas. Todo estaba en calma y nadie podía salir de sus casas.

- La lluvia es algo común, ya casi no podemos ver el sol- Comentó una joven de cabellos castaños asomándose por la ventana.

- Lo sé, el tiempo está algo alterado últimamente... no sé como explicarlo- Respondió un hombre de cabellos cortos negros y coleta.

- Sango, Miroku... estoy aburrido, no sé que hacer... - Dijo un pequeño zorrito de cabellos rojizos y ojos color esmeralda.

- Lo mejor que se puede hacer con este tiempo es descansar Shippo, pronto volverá a salir el sol y tendremos que volver a nuestro trabajo¿recuerdas?... descansa un poco- Aconsejó el monje mientras que se sentaba cansado.

- Voy a preparar la comida, duerme que luego yo te llamo... - Sonrió Sango mientras que se acercaba a la cocina.

El pequeño asintió y se recostó en un pequeño futón durmiéndose profundamente. Sango se encontraba haciendo la comida y Miroku estaba sentado observando como su esposa llevaba a cabo su labor. La cortina de la cabaña se movió levemente y un joven alto apareció por ella. Miroku lo miró sorprendido. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y al parecer venía muy agitado. Sango se asomó y vio como el chico entraba y se sentaba junto al monje. Ella sonrió y volvió a su trabajo.

- La lluvia es insoportable allá afuera- Comentó el joven mientras que se sacudía un poco.

- Vaya, para que tú lo digas en verdad debe ser terrible Inuyasha- Rió Miroku divertido.

- ¡Ash! Vine porque me sentía muy solo... y pensé que sería buena idea visitarlos... ¿cómo está todo?- Preguntó.

- Bien, no hay nada nuevo... Sango y yo tratamos de hacer nuestro mejor trabajo... aunque a veces se nos hace un poco difícil hacer todo nosotros solos- Respondió un poco pensativo.

- ¡No otra vez Miroku! ya te dije que yo no voy a ayudarlos, por lo menos por ahora... entiende que yo no puedo hacerlo... tengo otro deber y tú y Sango lo saben muy bien-

- Si Inuyasha te entendemos, pero... debes en cuando... podrías darnos una mano ¿no crees?-

- Lo siento Miroku, pero no puedo... - Miroku lo observó triste y luego movió la cabeza a ambos lados en señal de desaprobación- bueno, debo irme-

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe acercándose hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Sango se acercó a él y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. El joven ladeó el rostro y vio a la chica que le sonreía. Él desvió la vista y soltó la cortina que llevaba agarrada.

- Quédate a cenar, al menos hoy... - Dijo sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, volveré cuando sienta que me llaman... - Dicho esto se fue corriendo al interior del bosque.

&&&&&&&&

Sango se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró levemente. Miroku se acercó a ella y pasó una mano por su cintura. Ella lo observó y se acercó a su rostro para besarlo. Él se rió ante tal acción y la abrazó sabiendo que ella nunca se iría. Sango estaba muy contenta. Después de dos meses, al fin se habían casado, y trataban de formar una familia fuera de todos los dolores de ese mundo lleno de muerte y tristeza. Su corazón se oprimió al pensar en aquella palabra. Muerte. Ellos habían sufrido la pérdida de una gran amiga. Kagome se había sacrificado para poder salvarlos a todos, en especial a Inuyasha. Desde su muerte ya habían pasado dos años y ninguno de los tres había logrado asumir que ella no estaría más a su lado. Parecía que fuera ayer cuando Kagome le hablaba de Inuyasha y todas su expectativas a su lado. También las veces que ella lloraba en su hombro por haberlo visto con Kikyo. Suspiró levemente y se separó de Miroku que la observó preocupado al ver su cara de tristeza.

- ¿Te sucede algo amor?- Preguntó temeroso.

- No, no pasa nada- Respondió mientras que se dirigía a terminar la cena.

Miroku sabía que era, siempre era igual. No quería ver a Sango sufrir, pero, en un cierto modo, todos lo hacían, a su manera, pero lo hacían. La ausencia de la srta. Kagome era muy notable entre ellos y se sentían muy mal de que así fuera. Bajó su rostro derrotado, sabiendo que nunca llegarían a nada con seguir lamentándose. Lo hecho, hecho está, pensó. Aunque era muy difícil olvidarse que por su culpa, una de las personas más valiosas para ellos, había muerto por culpa de su enemigo más grande y detestable... Naraku. Dirigió su vista fuera de la cabaña y vio como todo comenzó a aclararse. El día se estaba volviendo más bonito, la lluvia había dejado de caer. Sonrió un poco y se acercó a la cocina para ayudar a Sango a servir los alimentos.

&&&&&&&&

Los tenues rayos de sol se asomaban por entre las nubes. Ya había dejado de llover y los pájaros habían comenzado a salir a cantar en las ramas de los árboles. Sus pasos eran lentos y se veía demasiado cansado. Todo era muy confuso y aún no podía creer que Kagome hubiera muerto por salvarlos... ¡por salvarlo!. Cerró sus ojos acostumbrado a esa soledad que siempre lo invadía en momentos así.

Se sentía como cuando era pequeño, cuando estaba totalmente solo, si no fuera por su madre... y cuando ella murió, todo su mundo había sido destruido, tuvo que criarse solo en medio de un mundo lleno de maldad. Hasta que conoció a Kikyo... su compañía lo había llenado de felicidad y amor, todo su mundo era perfecto, y hasta había decidido compartir su vida junto ella. Y después... Naraku.

Kikyo murió y a su vida llegó Kagome. Ella entregándole todo su amor, cariño y comprensión, había logrado cambiar su frío corazón. Kagome terminó por enamorarlo completamente, y él prometió protegerla a como dé lugar. Y luego... Naraku otra vez. Kagome murió por sus descuidos y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarla. Sus ojos dorados se dirigieron al cielo buscando una respuesta a tantas preguntas. Suspiró levemente tratando de encontrar un poco de calma para su agitado corazón que no dejaba de latir al recordar aquel nombre que tanta alegría y tristeza le habían traído en algún momento de su vida. Siguió caminando hacia el árbol sagrado, aquel lugar donde yacían los restos de su querida sacerdotisa.

- Ya no sé que hacer- Comentó mientras que dirigía una mano arriba de su frente para bloquear los rayos de sol que se colaban por las ramas de los árboles hasta llegar a sus ojos- ¿cómo podré... seguir?-

Continuará...

**N/A:** Espero les haya gustado el cap. Gracias por los reviews a los que los dejan y a los que simplemente lo leen y no dejan, gracias igualmente por su apoyo

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.! Gracias!

Besos!

_**Kagome-**_


	4. Una extraña

**Capítulo 4: "Una extraña"**

Los rayos de sol brillaban en lo alto del cielo mostrando todo su esplendor y majestuosidad. Los aldeanos se encontraban cosechando sus cultivos, las mujeres estaban fuera de sus casas hablando, mientras que los niños jugaban por alrededor del lugar cantando. Algunos jóvenes alimentaban a los animales por pedidos de sus padres. La tranquilidad estaba sobre aquel pequeño lugar alejado completamente de otras aldeas. Sin previo aviso el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente y los árboles comenzaron a sacudirse amenzante. Las aves salieron de sus escondites alejándose del lugar a toda prisa, el suelo temblaba bajo las pisadas de una enorme criatura que cada vez se acercaba más a la aldea. Un enorme ser se dejó ver por entre medio de los árboles asomando su gran cabeza.

- ¡¡Es un monstruo!!- Gritó una mujer aterrada.

- ¡¡Corran!!-

La gente corría aterrada para donde podía sin mirar atrás. Los niños se aferraban a las manos de sus padres y los animales escapaban sin dirección alguna. El enorme ser derrumbaba las casas que se cruzaban en su camino, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba atrapar a la gente que pretendía escapar. El monstruo dirigió su vista hacia un rincón en donde se hallaba un pequeño niño atemorizado porque había perdido a su familia. El youkai corrió hacia el chico con intenciones de matarlo. Sus patas pesadas se enterraban en la tierra al mismo tiempo que la hacía temblar. Estiró su garra para alcanzar al pequeño cuando un haz de luz le cortó lo que antes había sido su brazo. Otra luz más grande atravesó su cuerpo y el monstruo desapareció no dejando rastro alguno. El sol volvió a salir y el cielo se volvió completamente celeste.

- ¿Estás bien?-

El niño levantó su rostro que mantenía cubierto por sus manos. Observó que una mujer le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Venía vestida con un manto y una capucha que le cubría la cara, lo único que podía ver era una sonrisa que le demostraba confianza. La miró con ojos temerosos y acercó su mano a la de ella. La mujer la tomó con cuidado y con un suave movimiento levantó al pequeño.

- Gracias... por salvarme- Musitó el pequeño.

- Por nada, espero que no te haya pasado nada malo... ¿estás bien?-

- Sí, muchas gracias-

Varias mujeres se acercaron al niño, entre ellas, su madre. Esta lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lloró por unos minutos agradeciendo al cielo que nada malo hubiera pasado. Alzó la vista y sonrió agradecida a la joven que estaba parada observando la escena.

- Muchas gracias, ¿cómo podría pagarle?-

La mujer cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación y sonrió ampliamente.

- No tiene porqué pagarme nada, los favores... no se pagan señora-

- Pero quiero agradecerle de algún modo por salvar la vida de mi hijo-

- No podría aceptarlo, por favor... no tiene porqué pagarme, en verdad... -

La joven se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando una pequeña mano jaló de sus ropas. Ella ladeó el rostro y bajó la vista para encontrarse con el pequeño niño que había salvado. El pequeño la miró temeroso.

- Al menos... ¿podría decirme su nombre?-

La joven sonrió divertida y se agachó a la altura del pequeño. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y se acercó a su oído.

- Te lo diré... si me dices cuál es el tuyo- Susurró.

- Ryutaro- Contestó temeroso sintiendo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo intenso.

La mujer sonrió y comenzó a reír fuertemente. El niño se asustó un poco, temiendo que ella se estuviera burlando de su nombre. La chica le sobó el rostro enternecida y le sonrió ampliamente. El pequeño la miró confundido sin entender aún.

- No tienes que ser tan vergonzoso... tienes que tener más confianza... -

- ¿De eso se reía señorita?-

- ¡¡Por supuesto!! jamás me reiría de un niño tan dulce como tú Ryutaro-

La joven se levantó y dio algunos pasos cuando fue detenida nuevamente por la mano del pequeño Ryutaro. Bajó la vista una vez más y lo vio sonreír ampliamente. Ella se agachó a su altura y le tomó las manos.

- Aún no me ha dicho su nombre señorita... - Dijo Ryutaro observándola ansioso.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, ¡qué torpe soy!... mi nombre es... - Comentó la chica susurrándole algo al oído. El niño sonrió divertido y luego levantó su vista con una amplia sonrisa al igual que la joven

- Es un muy bonito nombre- Respondió.

Ella se levantó y acarició suavemente la cabeza del niño y con un caminar un tanto lento se alejó de la aldea para introducirse en el bosque no dejando rastro alguno de su presencia. Los aldeanos la miraron extrañados, muy pocas veces aparecía una mujer como ella, además, era muy extraña. Pero estaban agradecidos, ya que, había destruido al monstruo que desde hace algunos días estaba aterrorizando a la aldea y destruía los cultivos ocasionando que muchas veces no pudieran comer. Un monje que se encontraba cerca frunció el ceño. Desde el momento que destruyó al temible ser pudo percibir en ella un enorme poder espiritual y ahora no tenía dudas, esa mujer, había algo en ella que la hacía diferente, pero no era nada malo, al contrario, era bueno y puro. Por un momento la encontró parecida a aquella mujer... Pero luego recordó que era sumamente imposible, ya que, había estado en esa aldea mucho antes de que esta mujer apareciera, y eran completamente distintas.

- Jamás te olvidaré... - Musitó el pequeño recordando cada aspecto de la chica, sus cabellos, su amplia y cálida sonrisa, su voz tan suave y dulce, su gentilidad y sobre todo, un detalle que le había llamado enormemente la atención... la perla que colgaba de su cuello, en verdad era hermosa, tenía un color púrpura perfecto... si no fuera porqué aquella perla había desaparecido hace dos años, hubiera jurado que esa joya... era la tan preciada y codiciada, perla de Shikon.

Continuará...


	5. Un extraño sentimiento

**Capítulo 5: "Un extraño sentimiento"**

Los meses corrían rápidamente mientras que el tiempo parecía no detenerse. Los días, las noches, todo se volvía mucho más rápido de lo que era en realidad. El sol comenzó a asomarse por entre las colinas mostrando sus primeros rayos. Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar jugando con sus largos cabellos plateados. Sus ojos se alzaron cansados y observó el cielo detenidamente, ya hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía así. Había algo distinto, una sensación que era distinta a las anteriores. Había algo extraño en su interior, aunque no podía describirlo bien. Se levantó dificultosamente y caminó a duras penas al árbol sagrado. Cuando llegó se sentó al lado de aquella pequeña lápida como siempre lo hacía. Soltó un leve suspiro y cerró sus ojos buscando en su memoria algunos recuerdos perdidos. Se le hacía dificultoso recordar la dulce voz de Kagome, sus ojos, su risa... ¿Por qué de repente se estaba olvidando de cómo era ella¿Sería por qué ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo?.

Desde el interior del bosque, tres personas lo observaban detenidamente. Desde hace algunos días lo veían más deprimido que de costumbre.

- ¿Qué crees que le pase Miroku?- Preguntó Sango.

- No lo sé, creo que Inuyasha necesita de alguien que lo comprenda... - Contestó en voz baja para tratar de disimular su presencia.

- ¿Qué acaso nosotros no podemos comprenderlo?-

- Si lo piensas bien amor, la única persona que podía entender a Inuyasha más que nadie era la srta. Kagome, nadie mejor que ella para sanar el corazón de Inuyasha, por eso es que ahora se siente tan solo, al menos eso creo... - Comentó.

Sango levantó la vista y luego miró a su esposo. Ella notaba bien que la ausencia de su amiga lastimaba mucho al hanyou. Pero ya nada se podía hacer al respecto. Aunque ella misma a veces quería volver a estar al lado de Kagome y poder solucionar todo lo malo que había hecho en aquella ocasión, pero el tiempo no regresaba, era doloroso, pero era la cruel realidad.

- ¿Tu crees... qué en algún momento pueda superarlo?-

- Tal vez Sango, tal vez... -

&&&&&&&&

Una nueva mañana los sorprendió a todos. Inuyasha se levantó como de costumbre y fue a visitar a sus amigos. Al llegar a la aldea, vio un gran tumulto de gente que se agolpaba contra Sango y Miroku. Se acercó rápido a ellos y se escabulló entre la multitud. Las personas hablaban todas al mismo tiempo y no había manera de hacerlas callar. Miroku se paró delante de todos y agitó sus manos.

- Por favor¿serían tan amables de hacer un poco de silencio?- Dijo tratando de llamar la atención, aunque nadie parecía prestarle atención- señores... por favor-

- ¡Ash¡Déjamelos a mí Miroku!- Inuyasha se acercó a ellos amenazante y le mostró sus garras- muy bien... ¿quién quiere ser destazado por mis garras?-

Los hombres y mujeres que estaban ahí se asustaron y retrocedieron. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que nadie hablaba nada. Miroku aprovechó aquella oportunidad y se acercó a Inuyasha, colocó una mano en su hombro y se acercó hasta las personas.

- Señores por favor, si hablarán más tranquilamente podríamos entendernos- Comentó.

- Verá monje, lo que sucede es que... estamos desesperados... hace algunos días a nuestra aldea se presenta una especie de ogro aterrador que mata a las mujeres y los niños, además mata y ahuyenta al ganado, ya no sabemos que hacer... - Miroku escuchaba con atención cada detalle de la historia- además... hemos estado buscando a aquella sacerdotisa, pero no hemos podido encontrarla por ninguna parte, hasta que escuchamos hablar de ustedes-

- Espere un momento¿acaso dijo una sacerdotisa?- Preguntó Miroku interesado en ese detalle más que en la historia misma.

- Así es, hace algunos meses ya ella está ayudando a la gente... va de aldea en aldea buscando a quién ayudar, cura soldados heridos, juega con los niños, atiende a los enfermos y destruye monstruos con sus increíbles poderes sagrados-

- ¿Poderes sagrados?- Dijo Sango que se acercaba a Miroku para escuchar más detalles.

- Así es, los que la han visto dicen que es una mujer joven que viste un manto que cubre su cuerpo y parte de su rostro, lo único que han podido ver es su boca-

- Y... ¿Se puede saber cómo destruye a los monstruos?-

- Bueno, dicen que utiliza flechas purificadoras para hacerlo-

- ¡¿Flechas purificadoras?!- Inuyasha se levantó sobresaltado y se acercó al aldeano tomándolo por sus ropas, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien con aquella mujer, tenía un sentimiento distinto al que siempre sentía- ¡¿cuál es su nombre¡¡dígame su nombre!!- Gritó enfurecido.

- ¡¡No lo sé¡Nadie lo sabe! Muy pocos son los que lo han escuchado, y mayormente lo dice en voz baja, por favor no me haga daño, por favor... - Suplicó el aldeano aterrorizado.

- Inuyasha por favor deja al pobre hombre- Miroku logró que el joven hanyou soltara al hombre- ¿qué te pasa Inuyasha?-

Él se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? Había una extraña sensación en su interior que le decía que algo no estaba bien. En ese momento comenzó a correr sin escuchar los llamados de Miroku y Sango. Corría, corría y corría sin importarle dónde. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, ese sentimiento de vacío que tenía no podía ocultarlo, le faltaba algo... aquella persona en la que podía confiar, le faltaba Kagome...

Continuará...

**N/A:** La verdad, estoy terriblemente cansada, sobre todo porque tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y a veces se me dificulta escribir o hacer un cap demasiado largo, gomen me!

Bueno amigas me voy despidiendo, intentaré hacer el cap. 6!

Gracias por los reviews!

Besos!

_**Kagome-**_


	6. Una batalla difìcil

**Capítulo 6: "Una batalla difícil"**

La lluvia caía suavemente sobre todo Japón. El viento soplaba ocasionando que las hojas de los árboles volaran recorriendo un camino invisible. Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se encontraban dentro de una cabaña, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. El silencio era total y ni siquiera Kirara se atrevía a pedir alimento. Miroku levantó la vista dirigiéndola hacia Inuyasha.

- Em... Inuyasha ¿te gustaría que vayamos a investigar?... - Inuyasha observó a Miroku sin entender bien lo que decía- me refiero a lo de la sacerdotisa... -

- No importa, no es necesario- Contestó secamente.

- Pues no sé que pienses tú, pero particularmente yo voy a ir a investigar... - Dijo Sango levantándose decidida.

- Yo no puedo dejar sola a mi esposa Inuyasha, entiende que es mi deber como su esposo ir con ella para cuidarla, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, nosotros partiremos dentro de unos minutos- Anunció saliendo al exterior de la cabaña, a los pocos segundos volvió a entrar rápidamente totalmente empapado- claro, cuando esta lluvia pare- Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inuyasha se quedó sentado. Pensó por unos minutos en que podía ser una posibilidad de conocer finalmente a esa extraña mujer y quitarse aquel sentimiento tan nuevo que lo invadía últimamente. Se levantó y se acercó a Miroku y Sango que ya tomaban su equipaje para partir. Ambos lo miraron asombrados pero con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Piensas venir?- Preguntó Sango.

- Solo voy a asegurarme que estén bien, solo eso, no es que me interese saber quién es esa sacerdotisa-

- Si, claro, lo que digas Inuyasha- Rió Miroku.

Los tres partieron dejando a Shippo a cuidado de la anciana Kaede. Shippo observó como sus valientes amigos partían en busca de una nueva aventura. Lo mejor era que fueran ellos solos, además estar con la anciana Kaede era como estar con su abuelita, y con ella podía hablar libremente acerca de Kagome, ya que, cuando estaban sus amigos, muy difícilmente podía decir algo acerca de ella.

&&&&&&&&

Pasaban los días, Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha recorrían aldea por aldea buscando a aquella persona, que siempre desaparecía un día antes de que ellos llegaran. Pareciera como si el destino se hubiera empeñado en no dejarlos verse nunca. Los rumores inciertos los llevaban a lugares a los cuales aquella joven jamás había ido. La tarde caía una vez más sobre sus cabezas y la agotada búsqueda los estaba por cansar.

- No puede ser, cada vez que llegamos a una aldea, nos dicen que esa mujer se fue antés que nosotros llegáramos- Se quejó Sango.

- Es cierto... pero no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar... -

Un movimiento leve de hojas percató la atención de Inuyasha. Este se levantó sobresaltado al igual que Miroku y Sango. Un monstruo se dejó ver entre la maleza de los árboles y plantas que había a su alrededor.

- Pero... no puede ser... - Susurró Inuyasha.

- Esa energía... - Dijo Sango aterrorizada.

- Es idéntica a la de Naraku... - Terminó Miroku.

Aquella larga batalla se prolongó por varias horas. Aquel ser surgido de la nada era muy difícil de vencer. Sus energías eran parecidas a las del terrible Naraku, por lo tanto era casi imposible vencerlo. Los golpes del enemigo eran certeros y precisos, sobre todo hacia Inuyasha, que muy difícilmente podía esquivarlos, sus poderes se estaban debilitando¿por qué justamente ahora le pasaba eso?. Aunque una terrible furia interna se desató cuando la imagen de ese monstruo se disolvió por completo y en su lugar apareció Naraku, la imaginación de Inuyasha lo estaba volviendo loco. Fue entonces cuando recordó que aquel detestable ser le había quitado lo que más quería en su vida, a su dulce Kagome.

A pesar que pudo vencerlo después de algunos minutos, Inuyasha quedó gravemente herido y él mismo sabía que no podría resistir, tal vez, eso era lo mejor, morir así. Inuyasha perdió la conciencia rápidamente y quedó tendido en el medio de la hierba. Sango y Miroku decidieron que lo mejor era ir a buscar a la anciana Kaede, ella era la única que podía curar las heridas de Inuyasha ahora que no estaba Kagome. Ambos se montaron en Kirara y volaron a toda prisa, aunque lo que ninguno recordó es que esa noche, había luna nueva...

Continuará...

**N/A:** Pobrecito de mi Inuyasha, lo malo es que la aldea quedaba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellos. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar el fic, ya ven que no las dejo sin seguir leyendo, cortos pero están, jajaja

Amigas, me voy despidiendo y gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho ;) Gracias a Kagome-Higurashi13 y a Kagome ran ran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Las quiero y les deseo lo mejor!

Besos!

_**Kagome-**_


	7. Crisis, amor y salvación

**Capítulo 7: "Crisis, amor y salvación"**

La noche cayó rápidamente y la desaparición de la luna ya estaba presente. Los cabellos que antes eran plateados ahora eran color negro, los ojos dorados que tanto lo caracterizaban eran ahora de un tono oscuro, más bien café, las orejas de perro habían desaparecido para dar paso a unas completamente normales. Inuyasha estaba perdiendo sus poderes de hanyou para convertirse en un simple humano.

La fiebre comenzó a subir rápidamente y la agitación de su respiración demostraba que su estado de salud no era el mejor. Perlas de sudor comenzaron a adornar su frente y sus ojos cerrados demostraban un agudo dolor. Pasaron unas cuantas horas, en las cuales Inuyasha estaba agonizando terriblemente. Del bosque surgió una sombra que se acercó temerosa a dónde estaba el joven.

- Inu... Yasha... - Musitó aquella voz.

Se agachó al lado del chico y quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro. Una larga cabellera negra se dejó caer hasta su cintura, sus ojos color café demostraban gran tristeza y asombro. Tocó la frente de Inuyasha y se dio cuenta que la fiebre estaba cada vez más alta. Se levantó presurosa y tomó un pedazo de tela de su manto rasgándolo. Corrió hasta un lago que se encontraba cerca y mojó cuantas veces pudo el pequeño trapo hasta que este quedara bien mojado. Corrió nuevamente al lado de Inuyasha y lo colocó suavemente en su frente. Se quitó la manta y lo tapó con ella dándole así calor.

- Inuyasha... resiste, por favor... -

La noche pasó largamente. Inuyasha recuperó el ritmo normal de su reparación y la fiebre bajó por completo. Ella sonrió agradecida y buscó varios leños para encender una fogata. Lo mejor ahora era que él descansara, pero... ¿acaso había estado luchando?. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación y pensó que después de todo, jamás iba a cambiar.

- Ka... gome... -

La joven ladeó el rostro y se acercó a él nuevamente al escuchar ese nombre proveniente de sus labios. Se agachó otra vez a su lado y le sobó el rostro. Varias lágrimas traviesas se colaron en sus ojos. Una vez más, estaba llorando por él, siempre por él. Llevó una mano hasta su rostro y secó los rastros de lágrimas que quedaran.

- Inuyasha, falta poco tiempo para que tú y yo nos encontremos... - Musitó suavemente mientras que depositaba un corto pero dulce beso en sus labios- tú solo... confía... -

Inuyasha abrió los ojos dificultosamente y vio una borrosa imagen de ella. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos pensando que tal vez, todo era un sueño. La mañana se estaba acercando y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer. La joven se levantó sobresaltada, debía irse cuanto antes, ya que, podrían llegar Sango y Miroku, o bien, Inuyasha podía despertar. Todavía no era el momento, y menos con Inuyasha en ese estado. Volvió a agacharse al lado de Inuyasha y le besó la frente tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que pequeños rayos de sol estaban comenzando a asomarse por entre las colinas, el peligro había pasado. Inuyasha iba poco a poco recuperando sus poderes, pero aún estaba dormido. Ella se acercó a la maleza y le dio una última mirada. Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y secándolas rápidamente se desapareció.

&&&&&&&&

Abrió sus ojos dificultosamente. Aún estaba un poco mareado y se sentía débil. Levantó la cabeza y una trapo cayó de su frente. Lo levantó extrañado y luego se percató de que había una fogata consumida que antes no estaba. Se sorprendió demasiado, ya que, sus amigos no había regresado. Eso quería decir, que alguien más lo había estado cuidando... ¡¡y había visto su forma humana!!. Pero¿quién podría haberlo encontrado?. Estaba seguro que no había sido un youkai, después de todo lo habría matado, pero entonces... ¿había sido un humano?. Aunque por alguna extraña razón le resultaba imposible. En ese momento recordó aquel extraño sueño que había tenido. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que Kagome lo había estado cuidando, y que fue ella quien le dijo que pronto se verían. Pero... ¿sería eso posible¿Podría haber sido Kagome?.

- Kagome... ¿acaso tú...?- Susurró.

Tragó saliva dolorosamente. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? Kagome, estaba muerta, era obvio que todo eso había sido un sueño, un malo pero lindo sueño. ¡¡Cómo le hubiera gustado seguir en él sin despertar!!.

De pronto un olor familiar invadió su nariz. Llevó el trozo de tela que tenía en sus manos hasta su rostro. Ese aroma... le era familiar... pero... ¿de dónde?.

- Este aroma es... el aroma de... ¿Kagome?- Musitó confundido mientras que sus ojos se tornaban más brillantes que de costumbre. Entonces... ¿no había sido un sueño?. Recorrió el lugar desesperado, pero no había rastro alguno de ella. No, no era posible que haya sido su imaginación, aunque... ¿qué otra explicación había para ese suceso?- ¿dónde estás?... Kagome-

Continuará...

**N/A:** Bueno, realmente me pone muy mal que nunca se encuentren, pero es mejor así... por ahora, claro. Aunque mientras tanto mi pobre Inulindo sufre, jajaja Esperen y confíen, les prometo que no las voy a decepcionar, en verdad nn Amigas, me voy despidiendo, gracias por los reviews y espero más,

Gracias!

Besos!

_**Kagome-**_


	8. Buscando la verdad

**Capítulo 8: "Buscando la verdad"**

Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en aquel pedazo de tela que había encontrado en su frente. Ese olor era muy similar al de Kagome y debía encontrar a la persona dueña de ese aroma tan hipnotizante y enloquecedor, pero... ¿cómo?. Ya pasaba otro mes y aún no daban con aquella sacerdotisa de extraños poderes sagrados. Cada vez que llegaban a una aldea, la joven ya había partido sin dejar rastro alguno. Aunque muchos de los rumores eran falsos o totalmente inciertos. Los días pasaban como años para Inuyasha y todavía no encontraba la procedencia de aquel aroma tan peculiar, aunque tenía la sospecha de que tal vez, todo esto tenía que ver con aquella extraña sacerdotisa. Sus amigos se extrañaban por su comportamiento, y eso, Inuyasha lo notaba perfectamente, aunque él no les había contado nada acerca de su sueño, pero sí de la persona que lo había cuidado aquella noche de luna nueva. Por eso, todos se preguntaban quién podría haber hecho tal acto.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Ya escucharon los rumores?- Comentó un anciano en voz baja.

- Sí, parece ser que la sacerdotisa de extraños poderes sagrados está en la otra aldea-

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y corrió hacia donde estaban los dos hombres. Miroku y Sango lo observaron sorprendidos, entendía que quería encontrar a esa extraña mujer, al igual que ellos, pero esa, no era la forma. Inuyasha se acercó a uno de los hombres bruscamente y lo tomó por las ropas sacudiéndolo enojado. El hombre temblaba ante tal acción y no podía emitir sonido alguno, mientras que el otro que estaba con él se había escapado al ver eso.

- ¡¡Dígame dónde queda esa aldea!!- Gritó fuera de sí.

Miroku y Sango se acercaron a él y el monje trató de que Inuyasha soltara al pobre aldeano que estaba más que aterrado, aunque Inuyasha no les prestaba atención y seguía sacudiéndolo sin importarle nada.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha... por favor suelta al hombre, no lograrás nada con esa actitud violenta¿puedes al menos escuchar lo que te digo?- Aconsejó Miroku.

- Cálmate, debemos pensar tranquilos esta situación, no hay que precipitarse, escucha a Miroku, por favor Inuyasha- Dijo Sango asustada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

- ¡¡Dígame dónde queda esa aldea maldición!!-

- La aldea... está detrás de... aquellas... mon... tañas- Contestó entrecortadamente.

Inuyasha soltó al hombre dejándolo caer al suelo bruscamente. Este se sacudió las ropas y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Miroku y Sango se quedaron observando a Inuyasha que comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia las montañas que estaban fuera de la aldea. Ambos sabían que Inuyasha era el más interesado en buscar a esa mujer, pero... actuar de esa manera podía llegar a traerle muchos problemas, sobre todo porque aquella sacerdotisa era fuerte. Aunque todos pensaban que podía tener alguna relación con Kagome, pero no se aferraban completamente a esa idea, en cambio Inuyasha, estaba totalmente seguro de eso, ellos no querían que se desilusionara una vez más, pero... no tenía sentido detenerlo, jamás los escuchaba, y menos cuando se trataba de Kagome, pero aún así lo siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Al llegar encontraron a varios niños y soldados heridos. Inuyasha buscó con la mirada desesperada a la sacerdotisa que se encontraba en el lugar aunque no había rastro de nadie. Un olor familiar se coló en su nariz, era parecido al aroma de aquella tela, aunque ahora era un poco distinto. Corrió a toda prisa corriendo bruscamente la cortina de una cabaña. En ese lugar yacía una mujer sentada preparando unas cuantas medicinas. Inuyasha abrió los ojos tratando de mantener la calma, aquella apariencia era idéntica a la de...

- ¿Kagome?... acaso... ¿eres tú?- Preguntó temeroso.

La mujer levantó la cabeza que mantenía agachada lentamente y ladeó el rostro dejándose ver. Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesuradamente tratando de mantener la calma al ver la cara de aquella mujer.

Continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**N/A:** Hola, soy yo otra vez, bueno, perdón por lo corto del cap, es que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos, gomen me!Amigas, espero que les haya gustado y para los próximos trataré de esforzarme al máximo, lo prometo!, aunque eso me cueste un poco la salud o algo así... n.n Las voy dejando! Gracias por todo y les deseo lo mejor!

Suerte!

Besos!

_**Kagome-**_


	9. Los verdaderos sentimientos

**Capítulo 9: "Los verdaderos sentimientos**"

Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el rostro de aquella mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser posible¿Qué hacía ella aquí?. Se acercó despacio hacia la joven que se levantó y dio algunos pasos para acercarse a él. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ya que hacía más de dos años que no se veían... desde aquella vez. Inuyasha apartó el rostro hacia un lado con la mirada cabiz baja. Era sumamente imposible¿por qué?... ¿por qué la había visto a ella?... Él esperaba otra cosa, en verdad esperaba algo más que a esa mujer.

- Inu... Yasha... ha pasado tanto tiempo- Susurró ella mirándolo fijamente.

Él volvió a levantar la vista con una mirada triste y adolorida. Suspiró levemente e intentó verla directamente a la cara, aunque le resultara imposible, ya que, inevitablemente al verla se aparecía la imagen de ella, siempre ella.

- Ki... kyo- Musitó en un leve suspiro de desilusión.

Ella lo miró extrañada al ver esa mirada tan particular en sus ojos dorados. La expresión de sus ojos cambió de inmediato a una más fría y estaba dispuesta a descubrir por que él no se alegraba de verla, se supone que siempre deseaba eso, siempre fue así¿por qué ahora era distinto¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos?.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿no tenías deseos de verme?- Preguntó molesta intentando disimular la rabia que la estaba invadiendo.

- Es que... pensé que eras otra persona- Fue lo único que pudo decir el hanyou mientras que cerraba los ojos fervientemente, como si intentara desaparecer de aquel lugar, aunque sabía que eso era sumamente imposible, y menos en esos momentos.

Kikyo frunció el ceño confundida y se acercó a Inuyasha. Lo observó detenidamente por unos minutos. ¿Qué ella era otra persona¿Con quién más la podría haber confundido? De pronto una idea se cruzó en su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Acaso... la había confundido con... Cambió su semblante a uno frío y enojado. Se acercó a él furiosa. Inuyasha dirigió su rostro a su cara confundido al ver su reacción. No podía ser que él la hubiera confundido con ella, jamás iba a aceptarlo¡jamás!.

- Acaso¿me confundiste con otra mujer?- Inuyasha abrió los ojos impresionado- acaso... ¿me confundiste con Kagome?-

Inuyasha bajó la vista inmediatamente sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían. Kikyo se puso furiosa al comprobar que lo que ella había dicho era cierto. Se supone que se tendría que haber olvidado de aquella joven... además, él jamás la había confundido con Kagome, al contrario, Kikyo sabía que Inuyasha veía su reflejo en esa mujer. ¿Por qué le hacía esto ahora que ellos dos podían...?

- Inuyasha, se supone que tendrías que olvidarte de Kagome, ella está muerta ¿comprendes¡¡Muerta!! Debes olvidarte de ella, no va a revivir, lamentablemente ella no tendrá la misma suerte de poder ser un cadáver como yo- Él abrió los ojos y la miró enojado, sobre todo por la ironía de la última frase- ahora podemos estar juntos sin que nadie se atraviese en nuestro camino ¡¿por qué no lo comprendes Inuyasha?!- Preguntó dándose vuelta enojada.

- ¡¡No digas eso¡¡Jamás me olvidaré de Kagome!! Ella fue alguien muy importante para mí, aún lo es... además... yo la amo... - Musitó, Kikyo ladeó el rostro adolorida, nunca había escuchado eso de sus propios labios, sabía que él le había confesado eso a aquella muchachita, pero, nunca pensó que se lo diría así sin más- siempre fue así... - Reflexionó Inuyasha- aún no estando a mi lado la sigo amando... eso nunca cambiará a pesar de que el mundo pueda derrumbarse, jamás cambiaré esos sentimientos hacia ella... es así y lo seguirá siendo por la eternidad... creo que estaba muy confundido... - La sacerdotisa lo miró sin entender¿de qué estaba hablando?- ...al principio veía a Kagome como tu sombra, pero ahora me doy cuenta que cada vez que he estado contigo... te veía como un reflejo de Kagome, tenía miedo al rechazo, a que me dijera que ella no sentía lo mismo, tal vez era por eso que estaba a tu lado, porque tú me no me rechazabas, pensaba que tal vez estando contigo, podría vivir lo que nunca pude con Kagome- Confesó mientras que cerraba sus ojos intentando asegurarse de lo que decía.

Un sentimiento de furia recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kikyo. Siempre había pensado que Kagome era la segunda en la vida de Inuyasha, pero ahora... él le estaba diciendo que ese lugar era el suyo... la segunda. Lo miró con el rostro rojo de enojo. No, eso no era cierto, no lo estaba escuchando. Hubo un silencio hasta que ella reaccionó que lo que había escuchado, era la absoluta verdad.

- ¡¿Así qué eso soy?!... ¡¡¿la segunda¡¡¿Siempre fui eso en tu vida?!!... - Gritó fuera de control.

- No, no siempre fue así- Kikyo se detuvo ante esas palabras- antes de conocer a Kagome, tú eras la dueña completa de mi corazón, pero tu me odiabas, en Kagome encontré el amor que necesitaba en esos momentos... fue ella quien estuvo en esos días difíciles, soportando mis caprichos, siempre fue ella... Kikyo ¿dónde estuviste cuando te necesité?- Preguntó con la mirada seria y la voz ronca, como si estuviera soportando todo eso, le costaba mucho hablar así, pero no había otra manera de hacerla entender.

La sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Por qué rayos Inuyasha le estaba preguntando todo eso?. Él la miraba seguro de sus palabras y estaba siendo muy duro con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba que Kikyo hablara mal de Kagome cuando ella tantas veces había arriesgado su vida para salvarla, de hecho, la salvó de las manos de Naraku el día en que murió.

- No entiendo por que... me dices estas cosas Inuyasha... - Susurró- yo... siempre te amé y estuve a tu lado en momentos difíciles, no entiendo por qué me tratas así, fui yo la que siempre te ayudó y te entendió-

- ¡¡¡Mentira!!! Fue Kagome la que siempre estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome en todo... no entiendo por qué hablas así de ella... es tu reencarnación, es como tu hermana¿qué acaso no recuerdas las veces que ella te salvó la vida?... aún sabiendo que al salvarte yo podría irme contigo... - Musitó tristemente al recordar que tonto había sido cuando ella estaba con vida.

- Por eso mismo... ¡¡si yo no hubiera muerto Kagome jamás habría existido!!- Gritó fuera control.

- ¡¡NO!! Kagome es Kagome... no necesita de tu escencia para vivir, de hecho siempre lo ha demostrado, siendo ella misma... marcando la diferencia entre tú y ella... ¡¡siempre lo ha hecho!!... - Gritó-... aunque no me di cuenta a tiempo... fui un completo idiota- Susurró.

Kikyo mantenía la vista fija en Inuyasha mientras que este miraba el suelo con algunas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos rogando ser liberadas. Ambos estaban callados y no hablaban nada. El silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable tanto para Inuyasha como para Kikyo. Ella lo miró fijamente y se acercó a él estirando su mano para tocar su rostro. Alcanzó su mejilla con delicadeza y la sobó suavemente.

- Olvídate de ella, ya está muerta... nada se puede hacer... comencemos una vida juntos Inuyasha, sin dolores ni recuerdos del pasado- Susurró mientras que lo observaba con una sonrisa fingida.

Inuyasha movió levemente su oreja. Cerró los ojos por un momento. ¿Comenzar una vida con ella?... ¿sin recuerdos del pasado¿Sin el recuerdo de Kagome?... ¿olvidarla?. ¡NO¡Eso jamás lo haría¡Nunca olvidaría a Kagome y lo que ella había hecho por él!. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente. Estos estaban llenos de furia. Él apartó bruscamente la mano de Kikyo y se hizo a un lado.

- Jamás, no voy a aceptarlo Kikyo... -

- Tú mismo me dijiste que querías convertirte en un humano para vivir junto a mí- Dijo ella llena de rencor recordando aquellos momentos vividos con él hace cincuenta años.

- Es curioso... ¿sabes? Una persona puede cambiar bastante durante cincuenta años... y tú lo sabes muy bien Kikyo... ya no eres la misma de antes... - Comentó con un dejo de tristeza, sabiendo que la Kikyo que él conocía jamás iba a volver, esa era la que había muerto.

Inuyasha caminó lentamente hasta las cortinas que servían de puerta y colocó una mano para apartarla. Ya no tenía sentido seguir con esa absurda conversación. La voz de Kikyo lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?... ¿vas a irte?... no tienes a dónde... - Comentó sarcástica.

- Te equivocas... alguien me espera... siempre me espera- Respondió él con una media sonrisa fingiendo el dolor que le causaba saber que ella lo esperaba, no como él quisiera, pero ahí estaba.

- No podrás vivir sentado al lado de una tumba para siempre Inuyasha, y cuando te des cuenta va a ser demasiado tarde, ya que, no pienso volver a tu lado... - Acotó Kikyo cortante con los ojos llenos de furia. ¿Prefería una tumba antes que a ella?

- No me importa, con el recuerdo de Kagome me es suficiente... no necesito... de nadie más-

Inuyasha corrió la cortina y salió fuera de la cabaña. Kikyo se quedó mirando el lugar por donde él se había ido. ¿Qué había cambiado¿Acaso Kagome lo podía haber cambiado tanto¿Qué le dio esa mujer que no le di yo? Se preguntó. Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de la verdad.

- Amor... - Susurró-... ella le dio su amor yo nunca pude darle mi confianza entera... de lo contrario, no hubiera dudado en aquella ocasión... -

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla. Kikyo la secó rápidamente, como odiaba cuando la debilidad le ganaba. Volvió a poner aquel rostro que siempre la caracterizaba, frío e inexpresivo y salió de la cabaña rumbo al bosque.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Qué capítulo fuerte¿No?. Inuyasha contra Kikyo, ojalá en la serie fuera así de decidido, pero bueno, esa es la ventaja de los fics. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews, en verdad se los agradezco, esa mi inspiración para seguir, sepan que son parte de la historia aportando su comentario, y a los que no lo dejan, gracias igual por leer. Me voy despidiendo!!! Suerte a en todo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!

Gracias!

Besos!

_**Kagome-**_


	10. Cerca de la verdad

**Capítulo 10: "Cerca de la verdad"**

Sango y Miroku se encontraban dentro de la aldea buscando rastros de Inuyasha que había desaparecido al llegar. El sol se estaba ocultando y no había señales del hanyou por ninguna parte. Ambos se sentaron a la rivera del río como solían hacerlo en tiempos antiguos cuando descansaban después de las batallas. Miroku se recostó sobre el césped mientras que Sango acariciaba a Kirara.

- Miroku... ¿dónde crees que haya ido Inuyasha?- Preguntó preocupada, estaba segura que no podría soportar que un amigo vuelva a pasar por algo parecido a lo de Kagome.

- Es muy difícil saberlo mi amor, recuerda que es muy impulsivo... sería demasiado complicado... además cuando se trata de algo que puede ser importante para él, prefiere que lo perdamos de vista- Sango lo miró confundida- es cuestión de esperar, él es muy hábil, encontrará nuestro olor y nos seguirá hasta dar con nosotros, no se perderá... Inuyasha es un joven muy inteligente, te lo aseguro-

La joven exterminadora asintió levemente y observó el cielo nostálgica. El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse y todo parecía muy tranquilo. A los lejos podía verse el monte Fuji. Se quedó observando a lo lejos, perdiéndose en la infinidad del cielo. Tantos recuerdos le traían las aldeas así. Recordó cuando no tenían donde dormir y su querido esposo mentía en la mansión más lujosa para poder pasar la noche, cuando Kagome se pelaba con Inuyasha por culpa de Kouga, o bien por culpa de Kikyo... a su mente volvió aquel nombre... Kikyo... ¿qué habría sido de la vida de aquella mujer?. Siempre había dicho que esa sacerdotisa no valía la pena, por eso se enojaba tanto cuando Inuyasha la prefería más que a Kagome. No había comparación alguna entre ambas. Suspiró levemente. Ya estaba anocheciendo e Inuyasha no volvía. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido después de que lo perdieron de vista en la aldea?.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando. Todo parecía tan distinto, tan lejano. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, ya no sabía que hacer. No le quedaba más nadie, estaba completamente solo. Recordó con dificultad cuando su madre había muerto, era la misma sensación de soledad y abandono. Levantó el rostro y divisó a lo lejos el monte Fuji. Los tenues rayos de sol iluminaban las flores amarillas, rojas, rosadas y blancas que se encontraban cerca. Un ancho río lo separaba de aquel lugar. A lo lejos podía verse la gran elevación rocosa en una majestuosidad impresionante. A lo alto de aquel lugar se veía la punta nevada del monte, totalmente impresionante. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar aquella vez con Kagome en la cima de ese lugar. Una vez más, ella. Siempre aquellos recuerdos en los momentos menos esperados¿eso era el sentimiento de perder a una persona amada?. Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar todos esos pensamientos y dejar su mente en blanco, quería descansar, si seguía así estaba seguro que iba a morir. Abrió sus ojos enormemente, es cierto¿por qué estaba vivo?. Bien podría el quitarse la vida y terminar así con todo, pero había algo que lo detenía en esa idea tan loca, había una razón para seguir en ese mundo y estaba dispuesto a no descansar hasta descubrir que era lo que lo ataba si Kagome no estaba, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba, ya que, después de ese extraño sueño la noche de luna nueva, no estaba del todo seguro que estuviera muerta. De pronto se reprocho por sus propios pensamientos, había llegado la hora de asumir que ella estaba muerta y que no volvería a verla, al menos que muriera.

&&&&&&&&

La vista es maravillosa, pensó mientras que se sentaba en el pasto. Las flores le hacían cosquillas cerca del rostro y sus manos. El amplio río se extendía separando al monte Fuji de la tierra. Observó con gracia las flores altas y violetas que le tanto le gustaban. Cansada, se sacó la capucha que cubría su rostro dejando caer su larga cabellera negra. Se recostó perezosamente en el pasto estirando sus brazos y piernas. Sus ojos se fijaron en la inmensidad del cielo, estaba celeste y sin ninguna nube aparente. Eso era buena señal, al menos estaba segura que no iba a llover. Sonrió y comenzó a jugar con las altas flores que se encontraban en el lugar, vaya paraíso, pensó.

- ¿Qué estarás haciendo Inuyasha?- Musitó suavemente.

Las imágenes de aquella vez se remontaron a su mente. Tantos recuerdos le traían aquel monte. Cerró sus ojos recordando el momento en que encontró a Inuyasha tan mal herido en el bosque. Ella misma se aseguró de que no le hubiera pasado nada malo. Lo estuvo cuidando toda la noche y esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de eso. Suspiró levemente. Jamás iba a permitir que algo malo le pasara, le había prometido que estaría siempre a su lado¿no?.

- Pronto será... ya lo verás... mi querido Inuyasha- Sonrió al pronunciar su nombre y rodó en el suelo como una niña pequeña al pensar en el chico que le gusta. Se sentía tan bien estar así, sin nada que hacer, viviendo como quería. Se detuvo ante aquel pensamiento... viviendo como quería... ¿acaso era así como quería vivir?. No, definitivamente no, ella quería vivir al lado de Inuyasha, estar con él, no importa cuales fueran las consecuencias, enfrentaría a todo y a todos con tal de lograr lo que ella quería, estar con su amado Inuyasha. De pronto una presencia se coló en el lugar. No estaba muy lejos de ahí... al parecer venía de la aldea que estaba cerca. Se paró de un salto, recogió su arco y sus flechas y colocándose la capa salió corriendo. ¿Por qué justo ahora?, se preguntó como una niña pequeña,

- ¡No es justo!- Protestó mientras que corría tan rápido como podía, vaya, ahora se daba cuenta que extrañaba mucho ir en la espalda de Inuyasha. Sacudió su cabeza espantando aquellas ideal para intentar dejar de pensar en él por un momento- este no es el momento- Se reprochó llegando a las puertas de la aldea.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha también se había percatado de la presencia que estaba cerca. Corrió deprisa llegando a la aldea. Buscó a sus amigos pero al parecer no estaban ahí. Kikyo también había desaparecido después de la pelea que habían tenido. El monstruo apareció amenazante destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso. Inuyasha tembló al verlo, su aspecto era demasiado aterrador. Sacó a Colmillo de Acero y se acercó al terrible ser con ánimos de desafiarlo, debía desquitarse con alguien ese día.

- ¡¡Oye monstruo!!- Este se giró mirando al ser que osaba desafiarlo- ¿por qué no te enfrentas con alguien que tenga tu propia fuerza?... claro de seguro es porque tienes miedo de perder, pues te aseguro que ha llegado tu hora- Gritó.

Inuyasha corrió directamente hacia el terrible ser. Colmillo de Acero comenzó a palpitar por lo que se sorprendió un poco. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?. No era costumbre en Colmillo palpitar cuando estaba por atacar¿acaso estaría dañada?. Nuevamente miró al monstruo. Lo arreglaré luego de destruirlo, pensó.

- ¡¡Viento cortante!!-

El monstruo fue partido a la mitad por la poderosa espada. Al instante llegaron corriendo Sango y Miroku preocupados. Inuyasha los miró y luego observó la espada. Aparentemente no estaba dañada, pero entonces... ¿por qué había palpitado?. Recordó la primera vez que lo había hecho, fue cuando le prometió a Kagome que iba a protegerla, aunque luego negó haberlo dicho, él sabía que debía cumplir aquella promesa.

- ¿Pasó algo Inuyasha?- Preguntó Miroku.

- ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Sango preocupada.

- Si... - Miroku lo observó extrañado e Inuyasha se percató de eso rápidamente- quieren saber que pasó ¿verdad?- ambos asintieron con la cabeza e Inuyasha guardó la espada- en el momento antes de que partiera al monstruo a la mitad... Colmillo de Acero... palpitó... y no entiendo por qué... no hace eso al realizar el Viento cortante-

Sango y Miroku se miraron sorprendidos. Inuyasha bajó la vista apenado. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él¿Acaso Colmillo de Acero percibía su inquietud?.

- ¿No estará dañada?- Preguntó Sango intentando buscar una explicación ante el comportamiento extraño de la gran espada, Colmillo de Acero.

- Es cierto Inuyasha, tal vez está dañada¿la revisaste?- Acotó Miroku mirando a su esposa que asentía con la cabeza.

- Si ya lo hice, pero al parecer no tiene ningún daño, tal vez lo mejor sea que nos olvidemos del asunto de la sacerdotisa, ahora mismo iré a ver a Totoussai y le preguntaré que demonios pasa con esta espada que reacciona de esa manera- Comentó molesto mientras que se disponía a caminar fuera de la aldea. De pronto un montón de aldeanos comenzaron a correr en dirección al templo. Los tres miraron sorprendidos la reacción de las personas.

- ¿Qué estará pasando?- Preguntó Sango.

- ¡¡Vengan todos¡¡La sacerdotisa ha llegado!!-

Inuyasha abrió los ojos inmensamente. ¿Acaso Kikyo había vuelto?. Los tres corrieron en dirección a donde estaban todos. Había un gran tumulto de gente alrededor y varias personas heridas en el centro. A su lado había una joven curando a cada uno de ellos. Inuyasha la observó por unos instantes hasta que ella se sacó la capucha que cubría su rostro. Una larga cabellera negra cayó hasta su espalda y unos enormes ojos café observaron todo con atención. Una sensación de escalofríos recorrió todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha. ¡¡No podía ser cierto¡¡Simplemente no podía!!. Intentó decir algo, gritar, llorar, pero nada salía de sus labios. Entonces... no estaba equivocado, era cierto... ¡todo era cierto!. Tan solo pronunció una palabra suave y casi inaudible.

- Kagome...

Continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**N/A:** Hola a todas!!! Bueno, verdaderamente me esmeré lo más que pude y aquí les dejo el cap. 10. Espero les guste. Hora de agradecer: Gracias por los reviews y sepan que me siento muy apoyada por todos ustedes, en verdad, muchísimas gracias nn Gracias: Kagome-Higurashi13, Kagome ran ran, Inuyasha 070887, Nikole, Inukan, Marru-freackyyvampire. 8perdón si hay algún error!!) Las voy dejando para continuar el fic!! Espero que dejen sus comentarios!! Suerte en todo!! ;)

Gracias!

Besos!

**_Kagome-_**


	11. Un reencuentro perfecto

**Capítulo 11: "Un reencuentro perfecto" **

Su corazón palpitaba velozmente. Era simplemente imposible. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Otra vez su imaginación jugando con sus sentimientos. Observó a sus amigos pero ellos se encontraban en la misma situación. Inuyasha parpadeó un par de veces para mejorar su vista, pero aún así, aquella joven seguía ahí. Ella ladeó el rostro y abrió sus ojos asustada. No sabía que ellos estaban ahí. Se paró rápidamente y comenzó a correr. No sabía por qué pero pensaba que eso era lo mejor... para todos.

Inuyasha la vio irse y corrió detrás de ella dejando a sus amigos atrás. La alcanzó demasiado pronto, ya que, él era más veloz que ella. Se paró adelante impidiendo que siguiera camino. La observó detenidamente y se acercó cauteloso. Estiró su brazo abriendo su mano como queriéndola tocar con un poco de temor, no quería que se desvaneciera como todos sus sueños, siempre era lo mismo, no quería, no lo soportaría.

- Ka... Kagome... ¿en verdad... eres tú?- Preguntó tembloroso.

_**Mil y una historia me he inventado,**_

_**Para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado**_

_**Y no te das cuenta que, yo no encuentro ya que hacer**_ ****

La joven se lanzó a los brazos de él ocultando su rostro en su pecho y llorando amargamente. Inuyasha se mantenía quieto, entonces... era... ¡¡Kagome!! Pero... ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?... ella estaba... muerta. La apartó de su pecho y la miró fijamente al rostro. Ella tenía los ojos lleno de restos de lágrimas, pero aún así le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Pero... ¿cómo es posible? Kagome... tú... estabas... muerta- Musitó.

- A veces... las cosas no son lo que parecen Inuyasha... soy yo, estoy bien, mejor dicho, estoy viva Inuyasha... - Contestó dejando caer nuevamente más lágrimas.

_**Si tu piensas que no he sido muy sincero,**_

_**Sé que piensas que yo no tengo remedio;**_

_**Pero quien lo iba a decir, que sin ti no sé vivir.**_

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza, tanta, que parecía querer fucionarse con ella. Ambos eran uno solo, estaba completamente alegres y lloraban como nunca lo habían hecho. Inuyasha volvió a apartarla y la besó dulcemente. Primero fue un beso suave, casi imperceptible, pero luego el roce se convirtió en algo desesperado. Se habían extrañado tanto. Inuyasha deseaba tanto volver a amarla, volver a besarla para transmitirle todo su amor. Dirigió su mano hasta su cintura y la otra la colocó en su nuca atrayéndola más a él y haciendo que el beso fuera más profundo. No podían dejar de besarse, aunque quisieran, les resultaba casi imposible separarse, habían esperado tanto tiempo. Sus besos dulces, a la vez eran salados a causa de las lágrimas de ambos. Kagome se aferraba a él con fuerza e Inuyasha no quería soltarla por ningún motivo. Ella se separó a duras penas tratando de mantener la calma, todo era un sueño hecho realidad. Era simplemente imposible¡estaban juntos¡Juntos!. Nadie jamás iba a sepáralos, ni siquiera la muerte, nada, nada sería más fuerte que el amor que los dos sentían hacia el otro, nadie.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué no viniste por mí Kagome?- Preguntó Inuyasha adolorido.

_**Si te he fallado te pido perdón, **_

_**De la única forma que sé.**_

_**Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón ,**_

_**Para cuando decidas volver**_ ****

Ella sonrió juguetonamente y enroscó un mechón de cabello de Inuyasha en su frágil dedo. Él la observó esperando una respuesta. No entendía por qué ella no lo había ido a buscar, estaba totalmente confundido, era demasiado para él, pero la miró fervientemente lleno de amor y le sonrió enamorado.

Ella también volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa y ambos se sentaron abrazados. Kagome lo miró y luego ladeó el rostro recordando lo que había pasado. Inuyasha le acarició el rostro cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

- Después de purificar a Naraku aquella vez... - Dijo.

&&&&&&&&

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Le dolía el cuerpo completo y estaba todo oscuro. El aire era escaso y tocaba tierra por todas partes. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y temor al mismo tiempo. Acaso... ella estaba en... Comenzó a escarbar lo más fuerte que pudo, ya que, sus fuerzas no eran las mejores. Logró hacer un pequeño hoyo por el cual entró bastante aire. Sacó una mano y luego su cabeza con dificultad. Por último salió completamente. La lluvia caía de una manera muy suave por el lugar. Observó todo a su alrededor, estaba debajo del árbol sagrado. Se levantó temblorosa, aún le costaba demasiado ponerse en pie.

- Ya veo... ellos, piensan que estoy muerta- Comentó observando la pequeña tumba que había ahí- lo mejor será, no llamar la atención- Reacomodó todo dejándolo tal y como estaba y caminó muy despacio hasta alejarse por completo del lugar, perdiéndose en algún lugar del bosque. No podía de ninguna manera volver a la aldea y menos a su casa, debía buscar una solución, pero lo mejor ahora era recuperar todas las fuerzas perdidas, ya que, de lo contrario podría llegar a suceder en realidad lo que ahora era una simple confusión.

&&&&&&&&

- Aún no entiendo por qué... no viniste por mí Kagome-

- Inuyasha, yo... estaba muy débil, no sabía si iba a poder sobrevivir, por eso, al no tener esa completa seguridad... - Kagome dudó un momento- no quería hacerte ilusionar, tal vez, podría haber muerto, intentando vivir... no quería hacerte sufrir ¿entiendes?- Comentó mientras que le acariciaba el rostro con una sonrisa- espero que me puedas perdonar amor-

Inuyasha bajó la vista derrotado y la abrazó con fuerza una vez más. Escuchar esa tierna palabra de sus labios lo hizo emocionarse aún más. La había extrañado tanto, tanto. Ella se mantenía quieta apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Se sentía tan bien así. Después de todo, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan protegida y abrigada, extrañaba tanto estar entre sus fuertes brazos, que pensó que en ese mismo momento se desmayaría.

- ¿Dónde... estuviste estos dos años Kagome?- Preguntó temeroso mientras que intentaba verla, pero ella se aferró aún más a él y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del joven hanyou.

- Recuperando todas mis fuerzas... había perdido demasiadas tratando de purificar a Naraku- Musitó- aunque no lo creas era algo tremendamente imposible, en ese momento pensé que no lo lograría, aunque, ya lo ves, estoy bien-

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos deseando que todo eso no fuera un sueño, que fuera parte de la realidad, que fuera verdad. Ya no podría resistir la soledad, no podría soportarlo más. Kagome entendió lo que él sentía en ese momento. Sobó su rostro suavemente y depositó un corto beso en sus labios.

- No te preocupes, esto no es un sueño... te lo aseguro- Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa- a veces también pienso que es un sueño, pero te aseguro que no lo es, en verdad-

- ¿Cómo sé eso¿Cómo puedo estar completamente seguro?- Preguntó él en un murmullo aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Tienes que confiar en mí... -

_**Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar ,**_

_**El vacío que dejaste en mi.**_

**_Has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer,_**

_**Y es que no soy el mismo de ayer.**_

_**Un día es un siglo sin ti...**_

Inuyasha asintió levemente y la observó detenidamente. Volvían a estar juntos una vez más. De pronto un vago recuerdo se coló en su mente. Aquella vez en la que él había querido matarse, estaba seguro que la había visto, pero era imposible. Dirija su vista hacia ella confundido. Kagome lo miró sin entender que era lo que le pasaba.

- Qué... - Preguntó asustada.

- Aquella vez, en la que estuve a punto de matarme con Colmillo de Acero, tú me lo impediste... pero ¿cómo? no entiendo Kagome-

Ella sonrió divertida ante la curiosidad de él. Inuyasha la observó molesto. ¿De qué se estaba riendo ella?. Se alejó apenas de él y luego lo miró con devoción. Jamás iba a cambiar, de eso estaba segura, y saberlo era la razón que lo hacía amarlo más.

- Ay Inuyasha- Rió- varias de mis fuerzas se dispersaron... hasta que yo no tuviera el poder suficiente para recuperarlas no volverían a mí, es por eso que andaban sueltas... el amor... el amor que tenía hacia tí, era tan grande que me costaba mucho trabajo encontrarlo, se requería de demasiadas fuerzas, que en ese momento no poseía, fue esa... fue la fuerza del amor la que te impidió hacer una locura- Comentó soñadora mirando el cielo y como se asomaban casi sin verse las primeras estrellas.

Inuyasha sonrió dulcemente y volvió a abrazarla. No podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de abrazarla, era como un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, con la diferencia que estaba seguro que era verdad, no había duda, Kagome estaba a su lado y por nada del mundo la dejaría ir esta vez.

- ¿Y por qué no volviste a tu casa?-

- Para cruzar el pozo, requiero de varios elementos... uno de ellos es la perla de Shikon, fácilmente podría ir a mi casa sin ella, pero me resultaría imposible volver... además de eso, necesito de fuerza vital, si estuviera muy débil me sería imposible, podría haber muerto en el trayecto hacia mi época ¿comprendes?-

Inuyasha asintió levemente. Ella sonrió una vez más y se acercó a él enterrando su cabeza en su pecho. Después de tanto tiempo al fin, estaban juntos. Inuyasha recordó aquellas palabras, la última noche... las que le habían dado la fuerza para seguir. Sonrió y se acercó al oído de ella.

- Muchas gracias Kagome... - Musitó.

Como siempre ella, le había salvado la vida, lo había hecho reaccionar al último momento. Cuando aquella noche le había dicho que pronto volverían a verse. Todo parecía tan perfecto, no podían estar mejor. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el mundo dejó de girar, solo ellos dos, tenía la sensación de que eran los únicos en el planeta Tierra y que nadie podría separarlos en ese momento. Kagome estaba segura que no había mejor sensación que estar en los brazos de su amado hanyou, no podía ocultar tanta felicidad, su corazón saltaba de alegría y no podía evitar el querer estar así para siempre. Ambos estaban juntos y por ningún motivo iban a aceptar que alguien los molestara en ese hermoso momento. Inuyasha podía sentir la acompasada respiración de Kagome sobre su cuello y el dulce aroma de su ser se impregnó por completo en sus ropas. En ese momento se dio cuenta que real era aquel dicho, "uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde". Lo mejor de todo es que se había dado cuenta de lo que era Kagome sin la necesidad de perderla, porque ahora ella estaba a su lado y él estaba dispuesto a compartir el resto de su vida al lado de su querida sacerdotisa. De su Kagome.

- Te amo- Susurró al oído de la joven.

- Yo también mi amor... yo... también- Contestó ella llena de amor.

Al fin la felicidad volvía, ya no estaría más solo. Aquel espacio que antes estaba vacío ahora estaba completo nuevamente. El mundo volvía a recobrar su color y la vida ahora tenía todo sentido, estaba seguro que ya no estaría solo, nunca más gracias a su querida Kagome.

_**Un día es un siglo sin ti...**_

Continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**N/A:** Bueno, que hermoso reencuentro¿no?. Es tan lindo n.n La canción se llama "Un día es un siglo sin ti" y es de Chayane, es muy linda, les recomiendo que la escuchen, porque vale la pena, me encanta. Amigas, las voy dejando y seguiré con la historia, espero dejen reviews y les doy las gracias a los que siempre dejan su comentario y a los que no, les doy las gracias igual por leer n.n Les deseo suerte en todo y nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Gracias!

Besos!

**_Kagome-_**


	12. Amigos

**Capítulo 12: "Amigos"**

Las primeras estrellas estaban en el cielo y la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor. La suave brisa del viento soplaba juguetonamente mientras que ambos caminaban de la mano. Todo era perfecto, más que perfecto. Inuyasha miró de reojo a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Que bella que se veía cuando la luna iluminaba débilmente su rostro. Ella lo miró y le sonrió cariñosamente apretando con más fuerza su mano.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó tratando de disimular su inquietud.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Kagome?- Dijo él mirándola confundido.

- Solo... preguntaba-

Inuyasha sonrió de buena gana y luego volvió a mirar al frente. Kagome cerró sus ojos por un momento. ¿Y ahora¿Qué pasaría ahora?. Tal vez muchas cosas... debía volver a su casa, definitivamente su familia debía saber que estaba viva.

- Sango y Miroku van a ponerse muy felices cuando lo sepan- Kagome miró a Inuyasha abriendo sus ojos- sobre todo Sango, ella te ha extrañado mucho... - Comentó Inuyasha.

- Eso espero... además... -

Inuyasha la observó. La conocía bien, había algo que la estaba preocupando... ¿cómo podía pensar en cosas así? Ahora que estaban juntos, no podía haber algo que la preocupara. Todo era perfecto, al menos para él, aunque estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Kagome?-

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Inuyasha la conocía demasiado como para no darse cuenta. Sonrió al saber que él estaba a su lado e iba a ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara.

- Bueno... no sé... como volver a mi casa y decir que estoy viva, tengo miedo... de que mi familia se enoje por no haberles dicho nada-

- Explícales lo mismo que a mí, creo que sabrán entenderte... -

Kagome sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca y él sonrió complacido por la acción de ella. Ambos llegaron a la aldea en donde había aún más gente por curar. Kagome paró de caminar y se soltó de la mano de Inuyasha. Él la observó extrañado por su actitud, ella ladeó el rostro y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Debo curar a todas estas personas... es mi trabajo después de todo... -

- Y... ¿Qué pasará con Miroku y Sango? debo decirles que estás viva, de lo contrario ellos... -

Kagome colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Inuyasha y le sonrió.

- No debes preocuparte tanto, quédate aquí conmigo y cuando termine, iremos a buscarlos ¿sí?-

Inuyasha asintió levemente con la cabeza y Kagome se alejó hacia las personas para ayudarlas. Él se quedó unos pocos minutos quieto, sin poder reaccionar. Era increíble que hasta hace algunos días, todos pensaran que Kagome estaba muerta, y ahora, ella... El joven hanyou corrió detrás suyo para estar a su lado. Eso era lo que Kagome provocaba en él, un constante deseo de seguirla, acompañarla aunque ella no se lo pidiera, de estar a su lado aunque ella no lo deseara, de protegerla... amarla.

&&&&&&&&

El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando Kagome terminó de curar al último enfermo. Se levantó agotada y suspiró levemente. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda depositando pequeños y cortos besos en su cuello.

- Nunca había tenido tantas personas... estoy... agotada... -

Inuyasha comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Ella se asustó ante tal reacción y ladeó el rostro para verlo mejor.

- ¡¿Tú¡¿Cansada?! Qué buen chiste Kagome, siempre lo estás... te esfuerzas demasiado y por eso terminas así... ¿o yo no te he dicho antes que necesitabas descansar?... nunca me prestabas atención cuando te lo decía, aún ahora me ignoras-

- Ah... creo que tienes razón, pero no era para que te rieras tanto... - Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y cerró sus ojos- Inuyasha... abajo-

Él de inmediato se fue de cara al suelo. Quedó tirado por unos segundos y luego se levantó confundido. Hacía mucho que no sentía ese dolor, hasta se podía decir que lo había extrañado. Sonrió una vez más y la abrazó fuertemente.

- No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé Kagome... - Dijo con voz ronca.

- Lo sé, yo también- Respondió ella llena de amor. Eso era lo que Inuyasha provocaba en ella, un amor tan grande y puro, aún más que su propia fuerza.

Estuvieron unos largos minutos abrazados esperando que el tiempo se detuviera de un momento al otro. Kagome, de pronto se dio cuenta que debían enfrentar la verdad, buscar a Miroku y Sango y hablarles, darles aquella sorpresa. Se separó a duras penas del hanyou y lo miró directamente a la cara.

- Creo que... llegó la hora... -

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha caminó lentamente hasta donde estaban Miroku y Sango sentados. Ambos estaban muy callados y al parecer pensativos. Él se acercó cautelosamente y se paró detrás de ellos. El joven monje levantó la mirada y lo vio. Frunció el ceño y tocó a su esposa, la cual lo miró, primero lo vio a él y después a Inuyasha. Los dos se levantaron confundidos, esperando una explicación.

- ¿Y bien Inuyasha? Estamos esperando que nos expliques- Reprochó Miroku.

- Yo... tengo que decirles algo... muy importante- Contestó- encontré a una persona, capaz de llenar aquella soledad... me di cuenta, que amo a esta persona más que a mi vida-

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Estás diciendo que vas a olvidarte de Kagome?!- Gritó Sango.

Miroku colocó una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla, pero ella estaba fuera de sí. ¡¿Cómo rayos podía Inuyasha olvidarse de la persona que dio su vida para salvarlo?!. No podía, simplemente ella no iba a permitírselo, de ninguna manera dejaría que Inuyasha reemplazara a su amiga.

- Es que... no puedo... vivir toda una vida sentado al lado de una tumba... porque... hay personas allá afuera que están dispuestas a darte todo el amor que uno necesite... -

Sango lo observaba con furia y Miroku lo escuchaba atentamente. Al parecer aquella persona había cambiado totalmente la manera de pensar de Inuyasha. Pero¿cómo podía haberlo cambiado de un momento al otro?. Debería tener poderes increíbles. Eso lo sorprendió un poco.

- ¡¡No entiendo como puedes Inuyasha!! Kagome... ¡¡se sacrificó por tí!!- Sango seguía gritando, a pesar de que su esposo trataba de calmarla- Kagome murió... por salvarte... por salvarnos a todos... y eso ¡¡jamás me lo perdonaré!!-

- No puedes seguir culpándote Sango, el no-perdón de uno mismo, es la tortura más grande que pueda haber, debes perdonarte... - Sango abrió sus ojos enormemente y Miroku sacó de inmediato la mano que estaba en su hombro-... porque yo... ya lo he hecho-

Una mujer salió de detrás de Inuyasha. Ella sonreía ampliamente y varias lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Sango la miró confundida¡¡no podía ser cierto!! Miroku estaba quieto, acaso... ¿acaso sería una aparición?. No, era imposible, además... ¿por qué lo haría?.

- Sango, monje Miroku... estoy... estoy viva... soy yo... Kagome-

La joven exterminadora se lanzó a abrazar a Kagome llorando amargamente y por primera vez, Miroku demostró su alegría derramando algunas lágrimas. Inuyasha se acercó a su amigo y puso una mano en su hombro. Este lo miró sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

- Yo tampoco lo creía Miroku... pero te aseguro... que en verdad es ella... Kagome... está viva- Susurró Inuyasha mirando a Kagome lleno de amor, estaba seguro que no había una mujer más perfecta e indicada para él. De eso estaba seguro, nadie la podría reemplazar jamás.

Hubo un largo silencio entre todos, en el que Sango lloraba abrazada a Kagome que también lloraba. Miroku se encontraba al lado de Inuyasha que estaba muy feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando. Luego de que Sango y Kagome terminaran de llorar, todos se sentaron a comer y hablar. Kagome les contó a Miroku y Sango que había pasado en realidad, desde la muerte de Naraku hasta ese día. Ambos estaban totalmente asombrados y no podía creer lo que ella les contaba.

- Y bueno... creo que eso es todo... - Sonrió Kagome.

- Yo... simplemente no puedo creerlo... - Dijo Sango.

- Es cierto, creo... que es algo... increíble todo lo que pasó... - Concordó Miroku.

- ¿Y ustedes?... creo que tienen mucho que contarme- Acotó Kagome en tono divertido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Kagome?- Preguntó Sango sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

- Lo digo por que están muy sueltos, además... las alianzas que llevan en sus dedos me dejan verdaderamente confundida- Dijo riendo a más no poder.

Sango bajó la vista y Miroku la observó preocupado, sabía que todavía seguía reprochándose eso, pero en ese momento no podrían haber hecho otra cosa.

- Nosotros... hubiéramos querido que estuvieras Kagome... pero... los hechos, no nos dejaron, tú sabes a que me refiero- Comentó Sango nostálgica.

- Descuiden, conque ustedes sean felices me basta para sentirme contenta-

Se quedaron toda la noche hablando de lo sucedido durante esos dos años en los cuales Kagome estuvo "muerta". Sango y Miroku reían de vez en cuando. Kagome contaba las locas cosas que le habían sucedido más de una vez en alguna aldea. Inuyasha se encontraba a su lado y estaba seguro que no había algo mejor. Cuando salió el sol, todos despertaron un poco cansados pero dispuestos a viajar de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Ahí, había un niño que estaba muy triste por la muerte de Kagome y debían decirle la verdad y también... había un pozo, y del otro lado, toda una familia sufriendo por la pérdida de una hija, una nieta y una hermana, era indispensable decirles todo.

Sango y Miroku montaron a Kirara y Kagome subió a la espalda de Inuyasha como en los viejos tiempos y así partieron rápidamente hacia un nuevo destino. Inuyasha sonrió emocionado, ahora podía sentir que Kagome estaba nuevamente con él. Durante el viaje todos fueron hablando divertidos de las experiencias vividas mientras estaban separados. Algunas eran divertidas, otras dolorosas, pero se sentía bien hablar de todo.

Continuará...


	13. La verdad duele

**Capítulo 13: "La verdad duele"**

Ya comenzaban a ocultarse los rayos de sol y los pájaros comenzaron a cantar con un leve aire de tristeza. Sus ojos recorrían inevitablemente cada rincón del paisaje. Tantos recuerdos le traía aquel lugar. Él la observó de reojo y percibió de inmediato su felicidad. Podía sentirla a través de su cuerpo, como si ella se la diera de algún modo. De pronto se sintió en la necesidad de mirarla directamente a los ojos y contemplarla por un largo tiempo. Ella lo miró extrañada y luego, comprendiendo lo que él quería, sonrió nerviosa y sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron al instante.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó desviando su mirada.

- No, solo... me preguntaba... que vas a hacer... cuando llegues allá- Comentó con voz ronca. La joven lo miró ansiosa y pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Él tragó saliva dolorosamente, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien- solo... quería saberlo... Kagome-

- Te aseguro... que no pasará nada malo, te lo prometo... Inuyasha - Susurró Kagome. Podía percibir notablemente la inquietud que invadía al hanyou, había algo en él que no la dejaba tranquila- tranquilo, ahora... solo quiero ver a Shippo-

Inuyasha asintió levemente y apuró el paso para alcanzar a Miroku y Sango, ya que, se habían alejado mucho de ellos al mantener aquella pequeña conversación. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos cuando algo se divisó a lo lejos. Kagome abrió los ojos emocionada. El reflejo de los tenues rayos del sol se dejaban ver en las cristalinas aguas que rodeaban los campos de cultivos. El suave viento movía las hojas de los árboles haciendo que los pájaros volaran de sus ramas buscando un escondite para la noche. Inuyasha sintió que ella jalaba levemente de sus ropas. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al percibir los nervios de su querida sacerdotisa.

- ¡¡Inuyasha¡¡Sango¡¡Miroku!! Que bueno, ya regresaron... ¡¡anciana Kaede¡¡Son los chicos!!- Gritó el pequeño zorrito saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña.

Inuyasha miró de reojo a Kagome. Esta se veía muy inquieta y feliz¡¡al fin se reencontraría con Shippo y la anciana Kaede!!. Sango y Miroku bajaron de Kirara y se acercaron a Shippo y Kaede para saludarlos.

- Ya volvimos... ¡¡qué bueno es estar en casa!!- Comentó Miroku.

- ¿Cómo les ha ido?- Preguntó la anciana Kaede. Las miradas de todos se cruzaron preocupadas a lo cual Shippo miró sin entender a la vieja sacerdotisa. Ella preocupada trató de disimular un poco la inquietud que sentía y se acercó a Sango- ¿han encontrado a esa sacerdotisa con poderes sagrados?-

Hubo un silencio demasiado incómodo para todos. Kagome se mantenía escondida atrás de Inuyasha bastante inquieta. Él pasó una mano por su espalda y se la dio tratando de dejarla tranquila. Ella la apretó con fuerza sintiendo que de pronto el temor se apoderaba del poco control que le quedaba.

- ¡¿Y bien¡¿Qué acaso nadie va a respondernos¡¡Nosotros también queremos saber que pasó¡¡Tenemos derecho¡¿No les parece?!- Dijo Shippo mirando a la anciana Kaede que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Oigan, antes que nada queremos decirles que lo que vamos a decirles ahora deben tomarlo con mucha calma... - Anunció Inuyasha. Ambos lo miraron esperando una explicación razonable para tanto silencio. Él sintió de pronto que una extraña sensación subía por su espalda, miró de reojo a Kagome que se encontraba apoyada contra su espalda y tomó una leve bocanada de aire preparándose para lo que seguía- fuimos a al aldea aquella en la que supuestamente estaba la sacerdotisa... y la encontramos... -

- ¿Y?... ¿quién era?... ¿pudieron verla?- Preguntó Kaede. Desde hace un tiempo tenía una extraña sensación cuando se hablaba de esa mujer. Temía que fuera su hermana Kikyo, aunque no estaba muy segura de eso, ya que, ella se había marchado después de la muerte de Kagome y no tenía sentido armar semejante reputación.

- Si... y está aquí con nosotros... - Inuyasha se hizo a un lado. Detrás de él yacía una mujer de espaldas, llevaba el cabello negro suelto cayendo hasta la cintura, traía puesta una manta que cubría hasta los pies y una capucha que se encontraba sobre sus hombros- ella es... la persona que estuvimos buscando todo este tiempo... -

Kagome ladeó el rostro lentamente hasta colocar su castaña mirada en las dos personas que la observaban con asombro. Kaede estaba quieta sin salir de su propio asombro... ¡¡no podía ser posible!!. Shippo tenía notables lágrimas en los ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de la chica que se agachó a su altura para recibirlo.

- ¡¡Kagome¡¡Kagome¡¡Estás viva Kagome!!- Gritó ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la joven.

- ¿Ka... gome? No puede ser posible... en verdad... ¿eres tú?-

- Créanos anciana Kaede, nosotros tampoco lo creímos posible cuando la vimos... pero hay una larga historia detrás de todo esto, y le digo que fuimos unos tontos al no asegurarnos que ella estuviera viva... - Comentó Sango observando la escena conmovida.

Kagome se separó de Shippo por unos instantes y se dirigió hacia la anciana Kaede. Se paró delante de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba totalmente feliz, el reencontrase con las personas que uno quería era lo mejor que podía pasarle a alguien. Ese sentimiento jamás lo cambiaría.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando entraron a la cabaña ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban en lo más alto del cielo. Nuevamente, Kagome contó con detalle que había pasado en realidad después de la pelea con Naraku.

- Me parece increíble que no pudiéramos darnos cuenta que pasó en realidad... - Dijo Shippo mientras comía un pequeño trozo de su comida.

- ¿Y ahora que harás Kagome?- Preguntó Kaede.

- Pues yo... - Suspiró levemente mirando a todos con un dejo de tristeza. Había llegado la hora de decir la verdad, lo que debía hacer como misión. Recorrió con una mirada rápida a cada uno de sus amigos grabando en su memoria cada rostro, detuvo su vista en Inuyasha, lo miró por unos minutos guardando cada detalle de él- debo decirle a mi familia que estoy viva... y después de eso... yo... me quedaré allá... dejaré la perla en esta época y regresaré a mi hogar... para... no volver-

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Tragó saliva con dolor y la miró sorprendido. Ella desvió sus ojos, ya está, estaba dicho ¿y ahora¿Qué seguía ahora?... El joven hanyou se paró de un salto. Kagome lo miró asustada tratando de ver a través de sus ojos que era lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¡¡No puedes hacer eso¡¡No puedes hacerme esto a mí!! Kagome... ¡¡acabamos de encontrarnos y vas a irte¿Qué acaso no tengo valor para tí?... -

- ¡¡Espera Inuyasha!! no tomes las cosas así... debes entenderme a mí también... -

- ¡¡No¡¡Entiéndeme tú a mí!! Estuve solo durante dos años, extrañándote, sentado al lado de una lápida que siempre estuvo vacía... sufriendo por algo que ni siquiera debía... estuve solo... y ahora... quieres volver a hacerlo... creo que después de todo... me equivoqué... eres igual a Kikyo... estás a mi lado cuando lo crees conveniente- Gritó Inuyasha mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¡¡No digas eso¡¡Yo también estuve sola durante dos largos años, sin poder verte!! Soportando sola la carga de saber que estaba viva y que todos ustedes estaban sufriendo con la carga que yo estaba muerta, además... nunca estuviste solo porque yo estaba a tu lado en cada momento aunque no te dieras cuenta, estaba ahí... aquella vez... - Kagome bajó la vista sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. Inuyasha la observó adolorido, sin entender que estaba pasando. Ella dirigió su vista hacia su dorada mirada-... aquella vez, en la que tú estabas herido... fui yo... quién te curó... era de noche y estabas en el bosque con tu forma humana-

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Entonces había sido Kagome quién cuidó de él esa noche. Sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba y varias lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos en ese momento. La vio levantarse y acercarse hasta él. Ella colocó una mano sobre su rostro y lo sobó suavemente.

- Lo que menos quise en este mundo fue herirte Inuyasha, jamás lo haría, por más que me viera obligada a cometer tal acto, no sería capaz de hacerlo- Musitó desviando la vista, tratando de evitar verlo así, tan mal por culpa de ella. Kagome se aproximó hasta la cortina de bambula que servía de puerta y la corrió delicadamente. Lo miró una vez más y le sonrió ampliamente- mañana por la tarde pienso partir... espero sepan disculparme-

Inuyasha observó como ella salió del lugar sin pronunciar más nada. Apretó su puño con fuerza sintiendo que una energía incontrolable se apoderaba de él. Miroku y Sango lo miraron detenidamente, buscando en su rostro alguna señal de lo que iba a hacer, pero al contrario de lo que todos pensaban se sentó en el suelo.

- ¿No piensas hacer nada Inuyasha?- Preguntó Miroku con intriga mirando a Sango.

- Es verdad Inuyasha, podrías ir a buscarla... ella va a escucharte-

- Es su decisión, yo... no puedo hacer nada al respecto... además... - Inuyasha se detuvo. Una leve imagen de Kagome se coló en su mente. No podía, él jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, después de todo, Kagome siempre había sido así con él... nunca le pidió que olvidara a Kikyo en su momento-... lo mejor será dejarla en paz-

Todos se miraron confundidos. Sango movió la cabeza negativamente mientras que Miroku tomaba su mano, esperando que al final todo saliera bien. Inuyasha cerró los ojos suspirando levemente. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no podía hacer nada, después de todo, ella pertenecía a otro mundo completamente distinto al suyo, tal vez, el destino, tenía algo preparado para ellos, aunque eso solo... lo sabrían después. Se levantó suavemente y caminó fuera de la cabaña. Lo mejor sería, arreglar todo.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Aquí estoy yo otra vez, escribiendo. Perdón por ser tan mala, pero de alguna manera la historia tiene que tener un giro inesperado¿no?. Espero sepan disculparme, jajajajaja, en verdad prometo que pronto estare problemas se va a solucionar, no dejaré que mi Inulindo se quede solo, lo prometo ;) Bueno amigas, gracias por los reviews y espero que puedan cumplir todo lo que se proponen. Les deseo suerte y nos vemos en el próximo cap. Gracias a todas y ánimos! Las quiero mucho!

Gracias!

Besos!

_**Kagome-**_


	14. Un adiós

**Capítulo 14: "Un adiós"**

La noche era fría y la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo. Las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y los insectos nocturnos cantaban haciendo del bosque un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Caminó a paso rápido, podía sentir su aroma a lo lejos y sabía muy bien donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Llegó hasta donde el bosque se terminaba dejando un gran espacio verde como un circulo, para luego comenzar de nuevo. Allí había un pozo y ella estaba ahí. Se encontraba sentada en el borde del mismo. La suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos azabaches. La observó inquieto percibiendo que ella se encontraba triste. Él lo sabía desde antes de que llegaran a la aldea, había algo en ella que no andaba bien. Presentía esa inquietud en su alma. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta su lado. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró confundida, pero luego una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

- Sabía que vendrías... - Musitó.

- Kagome yo... - Ella se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Inuyasha correspondió su abrazo tratando de descubrir que era lo que le pasaba en realidad. Colocó su mano en sus cabellos atrayendo así su cabeza hasta su hombro- ¿qué es lo que está pasando Kagome¿Por qué de repente quieres irte como si nada?-

- Es que... mi lugar... está del otro lado, y quiero... que me entiendas, de todos modos, yo... jamás voy a olvidarme de tí... y espero... que tú tampoco de mí... - Kagome se acercó más a su hombro, escondiendo su rostro en él, tratando de no salir de aquellos fuertes brazos que siempre la protegían, fuera cual fuera la situación.

- Kagome... -

Una leve brisa elevó sus cabellos mezclándolos y jugando a la vez. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que nada los separara. Pero los dos sabían que ese momento llegaría, y lo mejor sería terminarlo de una buena vez, hacerlo lo más rápido posible, así no dolería.

- Ten por seguro... que jamás me olvidaré de tí Kagome, ni en un millón de años lo haría- Unas pequeñas lágrimas mojaron su haori, y él se dio cuenta de eso. La abrazó con más fuerza sintiendo que en algún momento podría llorar él también, aunque trató de mantenerse fuerte para no hacerla sufrir más- descuida todo... estará bien, te lo aseguro, a pesar de todo... de los tiempos, las épocas, los años y todo... te seguiré amando-

&&&&&&&&

La tarde ya se había hecho presente sobre el sengoku. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor del pozo, despidiéndose de una amiga inigualable. Kagome mantenía las lágrimas aprisionadas en sus ojos para tratar de mantenerse fuerte. No podía traer más tristeza de la que ya había, no solo por ella sino también por Inuyasha, ella lo amaba más que a su vida, pero no podía quedarse, debía regresar, no había otra opción, aunque quisiera, no la había y no podía dar marcha atrás.

- Amiga, espero, que volvamos a vernos- Sango se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza. Tanto habían sufrido por su muerte y ahora ella se iba. Aunque era mucho mejor saber que ella estaba bien en su época, comenzando una nueva vida.

- Y yo espero que tengas muchos hijos para cuando nos veamos nuevamente... quiero tener "sobrinitos" a los cuales malcriar- Sonrió.

- Señorita Kagome, espero que encuentre la felicidad, y no se olvide de nosotros por nada en el mundo- Miroku también le dio un fuerte abrazo, después de Sango, por supuesto, Kagome era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido.

- No hace falta que me lo recuerde monje Miroku, jamás me olvidaré de ustedes, se los juro... y trate bien a Sango, de lo contrario se las verá conmigo¿entendido?- Comentó divertida. El monje asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Kagome, no te olvides de mí ¿sí?- Dijo Shippo con un dejo de inocencia.

- Nunca Shippo... siempre te recordaré como un hermanito más... igual a tí Kirara, serás mi mascota en el sengoku... - Dijo manteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Todos se alejaron dejándole lugar a Inuyasha. Él se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Kagome no pudo evitar llorar esta vez. Era irremediable, ella quería estar a su lado, pero no podían hacer eso. Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados por un largo tiempo. Inuyasha no podía ocultar esa tristeza que lo invadía, aunque se hubiera reprochado de no hacerla sentir mal a ella.

_**Tocaste mi corazón tocaste mi alma**_

_**Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas**_

_**Y el amor el ciego y me di cuenta cuando**_

_**Mi corazón fue cegado por ti**_

- Kagome, por favor, no me olvides... porque yo nunca voy a olvidarte a tí... siempre te seguiré amando, a pesar de todos y todo, te amaré- Susurró sintiendo que la soledad ya comenzaba a apoderarse de su corazón, aunque quisiera, no podía detenerla, era su decisión y debía respetarla.

_**Bese tus labios y sostuve tu cabeza**_

_**Compartí tus sueños y compartí tu cama**_

_**Te conozco bien, conozco tu aroma**_

_**He sido adicto a ti**_

- Jamás Inuyasha, jamás me olvidaré de tí, yo tampoco dejaré de amarte, siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí... mi primer amor, supongo- Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa tratando de levantar el ánimo. Inuyasha sonrió divertido al verla- Inuyasha, ten- Kagome extendió la perla de Shikon al hanyou colocándosela en el cuello- estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo, mi escencia se mantiene en la perla, purificándola a cada instante... tu único deber es protegerla... confío en que lo harás muy bien-

- Te lo prometo, siempre que la vea, me acordaré de tí- Ambos sonrieron. Inuyasha la tomó inesperadamente de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Kagome sintió sus labios aprisionados fuertemente en los suyos. Él trataba de decirle de ese modo lo tanto que iba a extrañarla, que jamás iba a olvidarla y que siempre la amaría y eso ella lo sabía- adiós Kagome, pronto nos veremos ¿verdad?-

- Te lo aseguro- Kagome le dio un último beso y con un fuerte abrazo se lanzó al pozo desapareciendo en la oscuridad del mismo.

_**Adiós mi amante**_

_**Adiós mi amiga**_

_**Has sido la única**_

_**Has sido la única para mí**_

- Adiós... mi querida Kagome...

Continuará...

**N/A:** Ahhh, van a matarme¿cierto?, Pero tranquilas, les prometo algo bueno, en verdad. n.nU Bueno, la canción se llama "Goodbye my lover" y es de James Blunt, es muy linda, es el mismo que hizo "You are beautiful" escuchen ambas y verán que lindas quedan. Amigas, me voy despidiendo y espero sus comentarios, las aprecio mucho y suerte en todo:)

Gracias!

Besos!

_**Kagome-**_


	15. Vuelve a mí

**Capítulo 15: "Vuelve a Mí"**

La tarde era bastante tranquila. Los pájaros cantaban fuera de la casa y la suave brisa del viento jugaba con las flores. El sol ya estaba ocultándose dejando paso a varios matices rojos y anaranjados. Una joven de cabellos azabaches hasta los hombros y ojos color café se encontraba en su escritorio terminando aquel trabajo que tantos meses le había costado. Se levantó perezosa y estiró sus brazos en señal de cansancio. Vaya¡eso era demasiado cansador!. Daba gracias por estar sola en su casa, de lo contrario no podría concentrase del todo bien. Además era de suma importancia terminar aquello rápido, de lo contrario podría recibir un reproche de sus superiores. Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina para beber algo. De pronto sintió como su corazón palpitó fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Ladeó el rostro confundida... ¿acaso podía ser posible que esa sensación proviniera de aquel lugar?. Salió de su casa con paso lento. Llegó hasta una pequeña casa y la observó fijamente. Tocó las puertas de madera con sus manos frías y llenas de temor. Abrió lentamente la puerta y luego la otra. Entró despacio al interior del pequeño templo y fijando su vista en un pequeño pozo que estaba en el centro del lugar. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y recorrió la habitación con la vista. ¡Qué tonta había sido! nada de eso podría pasar ahora y más después de que ella...

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Otra vez estaba recordando todo aquello, cuando ella misma se había prometido que no recordaría nada más de lo sucedido en ese lugar. Todo eso debía hacerlo por su propio bien, para no sufrir, por ella misma. Pero a veces le resultaba sumamente imposible poder olvidar todas esas aventuras, además... había tantas cosas allá que jamás podría olvidar. Una de ella era... ¡No!. Se detuvo y se reprochó a ella misma por pensar en aquel nombre. No podía permitírselo, no debía. Secó rápidamente tratando de no parecer débil. Últimamente no era la misma de siempre, sus sentimientos eran distintos... no era la misma de hace ocho años. Después de todo, su profesión la tenía muy ocupada y la dejaba muy cansada. Suspiró levemente¿cómo se le había ocurrido estudiar para científica?... Era absurdo... pero en esos momentos no encontró nada mejor. Cerró sus ojos con un poco de cansancio, sería mejor salir de ahí. No podía estar perdiendo el tiempo así. Primero iba a tomar un baño y luego dormiría un poco para después continuar con su investigación. Un leve sonido a su espalda llamó su atención. ¿Un ladrón?... Y ella estaba sola... ¿Y ahora que haría?.

- Kagome- Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre. Y esa voz... Ladeó el rostro y lo vio. Ahí estaba él, apoyado contra la puerta del templo observándola fijamente. ¡¡No podía ser cierto!!- ha pasado... tanto tiempo-

Kagome lo miró con sorpresa. Pero era sumamente imposible. Lo miró con detenimiento. Si era él, después de todo no había cambiado en nada. Llevaba puesto el mismo haori rojo, sus cabellos esta vez eran negros, sus orejas eran normales, pero había algo que no había cambiado, sus ojos... aquellos ojos dorados que la hacían perderse aún seguían iguales.

- Inuyasha- Musitó sin poder creerlo. Se acercó lentamente a él. ¿Acaso sería una ilusión? Estiró su mano temerosa de que en ese momento todo desapareciera. No podía ser él el que estuviera ahí en esos precisos momentos. ¿Era su imaginación nuevamente?. Pero... ¿por qué le sucedía eso justamente a ella?. ¿Por qué ahora que creía que su vida estaba completa y daba por cerrado todas aquellas feas heridas en su corazón?.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Musitó con voz orgullosa. La miró desde arriba, ya que, era más alto que ella. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios- vamos, no tienes porqué temer... ¿o caso dudé cuando te vi aquella vez... después de lo sucedido con Naraku?- Preguntó él con su típico aire de superioridad.

Kagome lo miró sin entender. Entonces... ¡¡en verdad era él¡¡Era Inuyasha¡¡Estaba allí!! Se lanzó a sus brazos ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, la había extrañado tanto. De alguna manera u otra, el destino siempre terminaba juntándolos. Al parecer, su amor no era del todo imposible. Y le alegraba saber eso, estaba feliz. ¡Qué tonto había sido al no pensar antes en usar la perla para estar a su lado!. Si tan solo lo hubiera pensado antes, sin tan solo... lo hubiera hecho antes.

- Pero... ¿cómo?- Preguntó Kagome al verlo a los ojos.

- Ay Kagome, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen- Dijo imitándola cuando en aquella ocasión él descubrió que ella estaba viva- cuando tú te fuiste me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que te necesitaba, además jamás se me había ocurrido utilizar la perla para volver a vernos- Kagome lo miró sorprendida- le pedí a la perla que me convirtiera en un humano y que me dejara volver a tu época-

- Inuyasha... en verdad... ¿hiciste eso por mí?- Kagome sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. No podía creerlo, él había sido capaz de renunciar a todo para estar a su lado. Y ella en aquel momento no había sido capaz de darse cuenta que podría haber hecho lo mismo. En ese mismo momento se reprochó a ella misma por no haber hecho lo mismo que Inuyasha, renunciar a todo por lo que más amaba... él.

- Por supuesto... sino... ¿por quién más lo haría?... - Sonrió él buscando sus labios. Ambos se besaron con desesperación demostrándose cuanto se habían extrañado. Cuanto se amaban. Inuyasha la acercó más a su rostro para poder besarla más profundamente- no tienes idea, de cuanto te necesito... - Musitó él entre sus labios.

- Yo también, te extrañé mucho... - Sonrió ella. ¡No podía ser cierto! Al parecer siempre terminaban juntos y eso la hacía tremendamente feliz, más que feliz. Estar con Inuyasha era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en su vida, lo más hermoso.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado?- Preguntó Inuyasha con voz ronca junto a su oído. Kagome sonrió sintiendo las cosquillas que le ocasionaban sentir su cálido aliento en su rostro.

- Claro que sí... jamás te lo impediría... - Contestó jugando con un mechón del cabello de él. Inuyasha sonrió agradecido y la abrazó con fuerza. Todo era sumamente perfecto, nada podía salir mal... Se sentía completamente feliz- te amo- Susurró Kagome sobando su rostro. Él sonrió tiernamente y la observó con intensidad. Kagome podía ver a través de aquellos ojos dorados la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Podía sentirlo, es como si ambos estuvieran conectados con alma y mente. Eran el uno para el otro.

- Yo también te amo, mi querida Kagome- Ella volvió a acomodarse en su pecho. Inuyasha podía observar desde donde estaba el pozo al árbol sagrado. Cerró los ojos y varios recuerdos se colaron en su mente. Cuando conoció a Kikyo, la muerte de ella y luego... llegó Kagome. Más tarde la resurrección de la sacerdotisa, las tantas veces que había peleado con Kagome por culpa de ello, después la confesión que le hizo a su querida Kagome. También la muerte de Naraku y Kagome, el casamiento de Sango y Miroku, la pelea con Kikyo, la reaparición de Kagome, la despedida... y ahora... estaban juntos otra vez. Sonrió de solo pensar todo lo que les esperaba. Toda una vida juntos.

- ¿Sucede algo?-

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos dorados al escuchar la voz de ella. Sonrió ampliamente y la separó de su pecho. Ella lo miró extrañada y preocupada. Inuyasha se acercó a ella suavemente depositando un suave y dulce beso en sus labios. El calor que sentía al besarla era tan agradable... tan puro, es como si ella le transmitiera las fuerzas que necesitaba.

- Estas extraño... - Kagome sonrió divertida- ahora estaremos siempre juntos ¿verdad? Jamás vamos a volver a separarnos... - susurró nostálgica al recordar todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en sus vidas.

- Jamás- Afirmó Inuyasha- no lo permitiré... ni siquiera la muerte nos separará esta vez... ¿me entiendes verdad?- dijo sonriendo.

Ella lo miró confundida pero luego una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al darse cuenta a que se refería. Ambos rieron estrepitosamente. Kagome lo miró intensamente y él le respondió de la misma manera. Inuyasha la tomó inesperadamente en brazos y la sacó fuera del pequeño templo caminando rápidamente hacia el Árbol Sagrado. Los dos cayeron sentados en el suelo riendo. Inuyasha pasó un brazo por el hombro de ella y la acercó hasta su pecho acariciando sus cabellos suavemente. Ella sonrió divertida y le sobó el rostro con delicadeza.

- Y.. ¿Cómo estaban Sango y Miroku?- Preguntó Kagome al pasar. A decir verdad, los extrañaba muchisimo. Siempre se preguntó que habría sido de la vida de aquellos dos.

- Oh, muy bien... Shippo vive en la aldea de la anciana Kaede y Sango y Miroku tuvieron tres niños, dos niños y una niña... deberías haberlos visto... un año después de que tú te fuiste Sango quedó embarazada, tienen 7 años... -

- Que bueno... - Susurró ella.

Inuyasha la observó con una tremenda infinidad de palabras para decirle, pero ninguna salía en ese momento. Ambos sonrieron una vez más. Sabían bien lo que les esperaba en el futuro, casamiento... y tal vez... hijos, quién sabe.

- Ay Kagome... - Suspiró Inuyasha. Le besó suavemente los labios sonriendo traviesamente al ver que ella sonreía- al fin estamos juntos... al fin... volviste a mí... -

Una lluvia de pétalos cayó sobre sus cabezas y los dos rieron divertidos del otro. Kagome sacudió los cabellos de Inuyasha y él los de ella. Una vez más, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo. Inuyasha y Kagome dirigieron su vista hacia el amplio cielo. Ahí, justo al lado de la enorme luna una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo desapareciendo en la infinidad del manto azul que cubría sus cabezas. Una vez más... todo era perfecto. Inuyasha sonrió y aspiró profundamente el aroma de Kagome, aquel tan dulce y distinto.

_**Estoy aquí para ti si tan solo te importara**_

_**Tocaste mi corazón tocaste mi alma**_

_**Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas**_

- Vuelve a mí- Susurró con la voz ronca.

_**Y el amor es ciego y me di cuenta cuando**_

_**Mi corazón fue cegado por ti**_

_**Besé tus labios y sostuve tu cabeza**_

_**Compartí tus sueños y compartí tu cama**_

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Kagome confundida al escucharlo.

- Nada... solo... pensaba- Comentó mientras que volvía a besarla- ¿sabes? Me encanta estar a tu lado, nada en el mundo se iguala a lo que siento ahora Kagome- Musitó.

Ella sonrió ampliamente al escuchar tan sinceras palabras provenientes de Inuyasha, jamás lo había oído revelar sus sentimientos de esa manera. Eso la alegró tremendamente y se aferró mucho más a él, sabiendo que no estaría mejor nunca.

- A mí también me alegra poder estar contigo, nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz, y cuando te conocí, todo fue distinto, cada cosa que sucedía a tu lado, cada palabra, cada mirada, era importante y siempre supe que lo nuestro era algo mucho más fuerte que una amistad- Confesó ella alegremente jugando con un mechón de cabello del joven.

Inuyasha le sonrió una vez más y agradeció en silencio el haber encontrado a una persona como Kagome, que lo amaba por quien era y que siempre confiaba en él a pesar de todo y todos. Que jamás le había pedido algo a cambio y que nunca se dejó vencer. Era para él, solo para él y nunca iba a permitir que nada los separara.

_**Te conozco bien, conozco tu aroma**_

_**He sido adicto a ti.**_

Los grillos comenzaron a cantar y una suave brisa jugó con sus cabellos. Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces pasó por el cielo, inundando todo con su esplendor. Pero una, solo una estrella, esa noche se quedó por encima de un enorme árbol, más conocido como el árbol Sagrado, para vigilar a dos jóvenes que después de ocho años, volvían a estar juntos. Aquella noche, hubo luna llena y muchas pequeñas luces que iluminaron el cielo con su precioso resplandor. La suave brisa y las pequeñas luciérnagas, hacían del paisaje un lugar más hermoso aún. Y todo eso para ellos dos, para nadie más. Era como si la misma naturaleza estuviera aprobando lo que estaban por comenzar a vivir. Inuyasha se sentía feliz, como jamás se había sentido, estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían distintas, para él y para su adorada Kagome, ella, siempre ella.

_**Soy un soñador pero cuando despierto**_

_**No puedes quebrar mi espíritu son mis sueños que tomas**_

_**Y mientas avances, acuérdate de mí**_

_**Acordate de nosotros y como solíamos ser**_

Una vez más el destino los había juntado para que siguieran sus vidas juntos. Desde el comienzo de su historia Kagome siempre supo que nada había sido una simple coincidencia. Estaba segura de eso, siempre lo estuvo, aunque jamás pensó que todo terminaría así. Su corazón saltaba de alegría al darse cuenta que Inuyasha estaba a su lado y que siempre sería así. Jamás pensó en un final mejor para ambos. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y su alma se sintió renovada. Como si algo naciera dentro de su ser. Su amor era tan grande, que no podía evitar sentirse así.

_**Té vi llorar, te vi sonreír**_

_**Te vi durmiendo por un instante**_

_**Hubiera pasado una vida contigo**_

_**Conozco tus temores y conoces los míos**_

El árbol sagrado vigiló esa noche a aquellos dos, que insistían en quedarse juntos, sin dejar que nada los separe, ni siquiera la noche. Ambos miraban el cielo sorprendidos ante tal maravilla. Inuyasha estaba seguro que no había nada mejor que eso, nada de nada. La observó con devoción y pensó que de alguna manera Kagome había estado siempre a su lado. Otra estrella fugaz pasó por el cielo y él recordó aquella noche después a la que Kagome se había ido, también había ido a buscar refugio en el árbol sagrado y una estrella fugaz se dejó ver en el cielo en ese mismo momento recordó que ella siempre le decía que pidiera un deseo, que iba a cumplirse. Como si fuera un niño cerró fervientemente sus ojos y desde lo más profundo de su corazón pidió un deseo. Uno que quería se hiciera realidad lo más pronto posible, él la quería volver a ver, quería estar as u lado y compartir el resto de su vida junto a ella. Miró el cielo luego de unos minutos y recordó o que había pedido aquella noche, el deseo que había depositado en esa estrella había sido tan solo tres palabras, simples y sencillas, concretas, esas revelaban lo que su corazón en verdad deseaba: "Vuelve a Mí"

_**Tuvimos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien**_

_**Y te amo, te juro que es verdad**_

_**No puedo vivir sin ti **_

_**Te conozco bien, conozco tu aroma**_

_**He sido adicto a ti.**_

**FIN**

**N/A:** La verdad, quedé totalmente agotada, ya no puedo más. Espero les haya gustado el final. Les dije que no iba a dejarlas así, de alguna manera u otra, Kagome e Inuyasha terminarían juntos, nada en el mundo iba a impedir que no los hiciera juntarse, siempre debe ser así, Inuyasha y Kagome¿no? Es un amor eterno. Vivan Inuyasha y Kagome!!!! . Bueno amigas, espero por sus comentarios y gracias por los reviews!!!! La verdad me hicieron sentir super bien y perdón por dejarlas 15 días así!!!!!! Les deseo lo mejor y nos veremos pronto en el próximo fic, se los prometo, en verdad. Gracias por todo. Ahora podrán leer tranquilas "Heart's Song". Hasta pronto!!

Besos!!

_**Kagome-**_


End file.
